


Addictions and Solutions

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Angst, Bad feelings, Fear, Hate, M/M, Murder, Violence, Violent Crimes, Violent Murders, tons of sex-toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes accompanies DI Gregory Lestrade to a witness in a suspicious death case, he actually joins him only to gather further evidence of the witness's guilt in the victim's death.But after DI Lestrade has left the apartment, because he cannot see anything suspicious in the injured war veteran, only depression and grief, something unexpected happens.The poor crippled ex-soldier takes on Sherlock, because he behaves a little badly, simply completely rude and unattractive.Sherlock is being taught a lesson.Later, they find out how much they have in common.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

Captain Dr John Watson always had been a good soldier and a good doctor, too. He killed as many enemies as possible and he rescued and healed as many comrades as possible. But when it had been his turn to be saved, rescued, and healed no one was there to do so.

He had been shot through the shoulder and it was nasty. He had to leave the troops and was sent home invalided. He cursed Afghanistan, the Taliban and lots of other things and beings.

Now he was stuck in a dingy bedsit in Brixton because he couldn’t afford more in London on an army-pension. The room was damp and his body ached. He was tired because he couldn’t sleep. His limp had gotten worse. He also had to see a therapist because otherwise he wouldn’t get his full army-pension. He hated the therapy and he hated the therapist.

He sat on a bench in Regent's Park holding his face into the bit of sun which was provided in England. God, how he missed the heat and the desert. The tremor in his hand was getting worse, too. The weather would be changing soon. He could feel it already. He sighed.

He would like to drink a cup of coffee. He got out his wallet and counted the change. He sighed again. No coffee for him. It was time again to check the fountain for coins. He could quickly pick some from the bottom when no one paid attention.

Suddenly there was a voice calling his name. John looked up and saw an old friend from university. He slowly came closer and finally just sat down.

“Jesus, John, you look hellish.” Now John remembered his name. It was Mike Stamford.

“Well, Mike, I have been to hell and back.” They talked for a while and finally exchanged numbers. Of course, Mike offered his help and of course, John denied him.

“It’s all fine, Mike. I will cope. Don’t worry, OK?” John forced a smile on his face and looked at him. Mike slowly nodded.

“As you wish, John. Let’s have a cup of coffee, OK?” He stood and walked over to a little cart where coffee, tea and buns were sold. He returned with coffee and a bag stuffed with food. John opened his mouth to say something but Mike just looked at him.

“Just don’t make a fuss, John. Shut up and take it.” John sadly smiled and took the paper bag. If he would be resourceful with this, it would be enough for the next three days.

“Thanks, Mike. I mean it.” Mike smiled and they sipped the coffee in silence.

***

That day, when John returned home, he found that the room beside his had been rented out to an Afghan man. Rage shot through his body like nothing he had felt before in his entire life and he just banged his door close behind him.  
He spent the evening listening to the guy rummaging in his room, nailing something to the wall, and moving things over the floor. The screeching hurt John’s ears. The throbbing pain in his shoulder got worse as got the tremor in his hand. The hate inside John was building up and his heart started to freeze.

Later that evening John tried to write something for his blog. His therapist had forced him to write but he had no idea what to write about. Nothing happened to him. He stared at the blank screen and his fingers hovered above the keys.  
Then he heard the rather loud thump and a suppressed shout. Nothing afterwards. His head had come up and he intently listened. A quiet voice called out for help. And it came from the Taliban room, the terror-cell, as he called it by himself.

John grinned. Hopefully it had hurt. Unfortunately, he hadn’t broken his neck. His eyes slanted. He was a doctor, for God’s sake. He needed to help. Slowly he got up and his limp was bad, the pain was beyond bearable. But he grabbed his med-kit and left his room.

For a few seconds, he stood in front of his neighbour’s door and listened to the quiet groaning coming from the inside. A small grin pulled his lips apart.

He opened the door and entered the room. His eyes quickly roamed through the place and finally settled on the body. Slowly John stepped up closer. The man must have fallen off the ladder and crashed into his tool-box. Now a piece of metal stuck in his body.  
Out of dark brown eyes, he looked up at John pleading for help. John carefully knelt by his side and once checked if he had closed the door. Only then he sadly shook his head.

“This doesn’t look good, mate.” The man’s eyes widened in shock when John started to poke around the wound after he had donned gloves.

“Yes, that hurts, doesn’t it? It needs to be pulled out; you see? Or you will get a nasty infection. You know, I know everything about infected wounds.” The man muttered something and tried to push John’s hands away but he was too weak.

“Or maybe, on second thought, I won’t pull it out.” He pronounced the word _out_ in a very special way. He kept kneeling by his side but he looked a bit more closely at all the things in here. It wasn’t much but more than he had. His hate fuelled his rage and his eyes darkened. With a smooth move, he straddled the man and grabbed the metal with both hands.

“Have fun with the 70 virgins, scumbag!” John hissed and leant down forcing the piece of metal deep into the man’s body. He died rather quickly and his eyes broke.

John suddenly felt a high like he had never felt before. He shivered but in a good way. He felt his arousal building up but he was able to hold it back. Not even when he had made the perfect shot and kill with his rifle, he had felt like this. Now he knew he had been on the way to the dark side already as a sniper.

Only now he called the ambulance with the Afghan’s mobile. He scattered some contents of his med-kit all over the guy including his bloody gloves.

He stayed with the body until the medics arrived and he was made to sit on the sofa. He made a sad face and forced up some tears muttering about not being able to help. He was a former army-doctor and a decorated war veteran. And they treated him like that, praised him even for trying and led him back into his bedsit shaking their heads with pity behind his back.

And only when they were all gone, the police had asked their questions, and the body had been taken away, John broadly smiled throwing himself on his smallish bed. He still felt high and he had held back until now; until it was quiet again.  
His mouth stood open and he slowly closed his eyes when his hand opened his zip and pulled down his denims over his hips. His hand sneaked below the hem of his boxers and just pressed down. And it was good. He replayed the film in his head several times. He looked at himself forcing the metal deeper into the flesh from every possible angle while he worked himself up. He remembered the dark pleading eyes and felt no mercy, no regret, nothing. He shook with pleasure instead and had a multiple orgasm.


	2. Chapter Two

Sherlock Holmes stood over the body in the morgue. He had just removed the white fabric to have a closer look at everything. He got his magnifying glass and stared at the wound.

“Huh.” The sound he made brought Dr Molly Hooper up. She adoringly stared at him but he didn’t see.

“What is it? What did you find?” She asked but he just imperiously held out his free hand. She knew him well enough to know what he wanted and handed him the wrapped-up metal which had stuck inside the body. Sherlock snatched it and held it close to his eyes. They slanted after a few seconds.

“Cause of death?” He suddenly asked and Molly raised her brows.

“The cause of death is in your hand right now, Sherlock.” He just snorted.

“This is the cause of death and it isn’t.” Right then DI Gregory Lestrade entered the morgue.

“What?” Sherlock didn’t even turn.

“Your eloquence frightens me, Lestrade. Have a look!” He held the metal under the DI’s nose and started to rant out his explanation.

“It wasn’t forced in completely at first. He fell down but only halfway. See the blood here and here?” Greg tried to see something but didn’t. Sherlock rolled his eyes and kept waving the metal.

“It was forced all the way down and that actually killed him. See the blood? Do you? Why don’t you? What about your eyes? Why am I here anyway?” Lestrade snatched the evidence-bag from Sherlock Holmes.

“Can you prove it?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Of course, I can. I need to perform an experiment. I need another dead body or an animal. I have to throw it down onto a similar piece of metal. I will measure …” But the DI shook his head.

“No way, Sherlock. This wouldn’t work in front of a judge. Just forget it. It was an accident. I will inform the poor doctor that it wasn’t his fault.” Sherlock’s head shot up.

“What poor doctor?”

***

Sherlock had talked the DI into taking him there. Lestrade had told him everything he knew about Dr John Watson and Sherlock had sucked it up like a sponge. He was suspicious but Lestrade wasn’t.  
He knocked on the door and soon they heard the thumping moves from behind it. John opened and looked at them. He recognised the DI from the investigation but he hadn’t seen the other man yet. His eyes rested on him a bit longer. What a fucking beauty …

“Dr Watson, this is Sherlock Holmes. He is a private consultant for Scotland Yard. If you don’t mind?” John shook his head.

“Not at all. Come in, please.” He turned around and limped heavily over to the one and only chair. He stretched out his leg and kneaded the stiff flesh with his trembling hand. Lestrade informed him about the results of the autopsy and John just nodded. Sherlock slowly moved through the room and looked at the few things being on display. An old laptop, an even older mobile, and an army-gun half-hidden inside a drawer.

“Sherlock, we are done here. Good day, Dr Watson.” John nodded and Greg wanted to leave. Sherlock didn’t.

“I’d like to talk to Dr Watson, if you don’t mind?” He looked from Greg to John and back. Greg shrugged.

“That’s your decision, Dr Watson. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” But John also very much wanted to talk to Sherlock Holmes. Alone.

“Oh, I don’t mind. Ask away.” He shrugged looking at him.

“OK, call me, Sherlock!” Lestrade left and closed the door. Sherlock closed his coat against the cold in the room. There was no heating on. He saw the machine which needed to be fed with coins to give off heat. Obviously, there wasn’t any money to feed it with. Sherlock shivered leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was now in a staring contest with Dr John Watson.

“So, why did you kill that poor bastard, Captain Watson? Missed him back in the desert?” Sherlock smirked. John managed a straight face but tilted his head.

“What? I tried to help him!” Now Sherlock even snorted and came closer. John didn’t move but clung to his cane.

“You mean, you fell on that piece of metal because you stumbled with your bad leg which is, by the way, purely psychosomatic? I don’t think so!”

“Are you accusing me of killing that poor sod?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I do. And I further accuse you of getting off on it. Your pupils are dilated right now.” John cleared his throat and cast his eyes.

“Please, leave. You don’t have any proof and I don’t want to listen to your accusations.” Sherlock lowered his head standing already between John’s legs, crowding him, invading his personal space.

“You don’t want me to leave, do you?” He only whispered and his breath ghosted over John’s face.

“Why would I want you to stay?” John asked absolutely cool making Sherlock make a step back. He hadn’t expected that question. He was surprised and was still searching for words when John kept going.

“Except for teaching you some manners perhaps.” Now John grinned. That expression made Sherlock swallow.

“What are you talking about?” John dropped his cane and snatched his lapels pulling him further down and very close to his face.

“My pupils are dilated because I am aroused. And I am aroused because of you.” Sherlock tried to get free but his position wasn’t the best. John might be injured but he still had all his skills of a close-combat fighter. He also was still strong which showed now when he took advantage of Sherlock.

He quickly ripped his coat open and pulled it over Sherlock Holmes’ shoulders catching his arms. They stuck by his side and he couldn’t get them up. At the same time, he hooked one foot behind his knees and pulled. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he fell on his knees between John’s legs.

John once smacked his cheek hard to shock him, clawed into his hair, and got him with the other around his neck. He wasn’t able to defend himself.

“Stop this right now!” He hissed and John at once pulled his hair again. It was nice hair, curly and dark, soft, and smooth.

“No! Why would I? You are annoying and impolite. You are accusing me of horrible things. I don’t like that.” Sherlock had stopped moving because his scalp was on fire. The fire slowly moved down his spine. The heat filled his chest and moved up his neck and face already.

John chuckled.

“Yes, I thought so. You like this! Slut!” Sherlock bit his plush lips and tried to free himself once more. John just shook him like a colt.

“What do you want?” John hummed.

“Finally! It took you a while, didn’t it? Well, what do I want? I want you to say you are sorry, beg for forgiveness and suck me off!” Sherlock absolutely stilled.

“You can’t be serious …” He roughly whispered.

“Oh, I absolutely can!” Sherlock could hear the grin in John’s voice. The very next second he threw Sherlock around and chest front on the thin carpet. He pulled off his coat and got hold of his wrists.

“Jesus, you are way too thin.” John was able to hold his wrists together with one hand. His free hand pulled out his leather belt. Sherlock started to fight again and now John once smacked his arse.

“If you don’t stop, I can always make it worse!” John's voice was becoming dark. Sherlock groaned and tried to avoid the hard floor beneath him. He was aroused and his cock was hard. John tied his wrists and pulled him back up on his knees. John crouched half behind him and looked him over.

“Oh, I just knew you liked this!” He held him by the belt and his free palm was placed on his groin. Sherlock twitched and hissed and tried to avoid the touch.

Suddenly John pulled him back and grabbed several strands of his hair. He halfway hung over John’s crouched form and wasn’t able to get up and away. He stared up at John’s face. John stared down and licked his lips. His free hand was still placed on Sherlock’s crotch and now he pressed his mouth on Sherlock’s. He wildly shook his head and John’s hand closed over his genitals. He painfully wheezed and opened his mouth. John forced his tongue inside and started to lick and suck and bite. At the same time, he rubbed over Sherlock’s hard prick which clearly showed beneath his bespoke trousers.

Exactly after three minutes Sherlock closed his eyes and moaned into John’s mouth. His body relaxed and he gave up. John lifted his head.

“Good boy!” He pecked a kiss on Sherlock’s nose and opened his zip. Sherlock stilled and was panting.

“Hush, I am not going to hurt you if you play along.” He started to stroke him in the gentlest way making him groan rather loudly.

“Oh, aren’t you just the slut!” He shoved his bespoke trousers down.

“Get your socks and shoes off. Move your hips and shake your trousers off.” He once pulled his hair to make himself very clear and Sherlock just did it. Now he ripped off his silken boxers and forced them into his mouth by pressing his fingers into his jaw. His eyes were wide open when he tasted his own pre-cum on the soiled fabric. John got hold of his blue scarf and pressed it behind his teeth. He knotted it tight behind his head. He once pinched his cock and made him yell into the gag. It was perfect. John grinned and stood pulling him up with him. He shoved him over to his bed and made him kneel again.

By then John was hard, too, and his cock fought to get out of his denims. John stood in front of the kneeling detective.

“I think you are very sorry by now, aren’t you?” Sherlock quickly nodded.

“And will you tell me so?” Sherlock kept nodding. He stilled when John grabbed his cock.

“Will you beg for forgiveness?” Sherlock started to nod again. He was fucking scared of this man. He was also very much aroused by being manhandled like this. How couldn’t he have foreseen these events?

“And will you suck me off?” He nodded again. He would do a lot more to get away from him.

John made a quick step forward and ripped his dress-shirt off his slim body. Now Sherlock was completely naked. John licked his lips and touched his hairless chest. He rubbed over his nipples until they stood out.

“Have you ever been fucked?” John asked out of nothing while touching him. Sherlock slowly nodded.

“Was it good for you?” Sherlock shook his head and tried to speak. John quietly laughed.

“Oh, I’ll make it good for you. Trust me with it. _Three-Continents-Watson_ was my name. Just give me your consent and I will make you come like you never have before.” Sherlock already was hard and felt high like a kite. He started to push into John’s hand who in return pressed his testicles making his eyes water.

“No topping from the bottom!” He let go and got a washing-line from a drawer as well as two pegs. He cut off a bit of the line and attached parts of the line to each knee and pulled them apart and up to the headboard. His ankles were pulled apart and lines led to the sides of the bed. He changed the belt from his wrists to his neck and pulled it tight. He instead used the line to tie his wrists back together. He pulled them over his head and tied them to the headboard. His body ached when John pulled at the belt and forced his head up.

“This is just to remind you who is holding the power here.” He let go and Sherlock's head fell back down. John looked at his arse that was up and exposed. Tears were in Sherlock's eyes who felt humiliated. He also was in pain. And as if this wasn’t enough, John tore his shirt apart and used a sleeve to blindfold him.

“This will teach you some respect. This is punishment for degrading me in front of that DI. You will never do this again. Am I understood?” Sherlock carefully nodded.

He twitched when he felt his palm on his cheeks, rubbing them, spreading them. He didn’t expect the pegs being put on his balls. His body shook with the wicked pain and now he started to sob and cry. John laughed.

“Are you still hard for me?” Sherlock nodded hectically.

“I’ll show you now how I keep my promises. Afterwards, well you know what I want, don’t you?” Sherlock kept nodding frantically. His body tingled and he expected something new. He was both scared to death and aroused.

Soon enough John’s fingers spread his cheeks and poked on his anus. And he didn’t hurt him. Instead he sensually touched him there until he was able to relax. John pressed inside and kept praising him with murmured words.  
When John pressed down on his prostate Sherlock’s whole body arched and he twisted in his bindings. He also let out muffled screams until John stopped.

“Was it good?” John teased making him shout into the gag.

“Do you want more?” Again, with the shouting and nodding.

“Very well.” And he kept on rubbing and pressing until he had four fingers inside.

“I think this is enough.” He pulled out eliciting complaining sounds from down below. John ripped off a peg.

“Shut up!” Sherlock stilled again.

“I am adding one more peg for that!” Sherlock whined. His balls were on fire. He felt John getting up and move through the room. He returned after a few seconds and slicked something up. It touched his hole and was pushed inside. These were anal-beads. Sherlock could feel them. He had never used them on himself. He tried to relax and the first three beads went inside just fine. But of course, they were getting bigger and bigger and soon he groaned and tensed. John forced the whole thing into him anyway. Sherlock was sweating badly. His behind felt filled and stretched. He also was in severe pain. His arms kept cramping and his back hurt. So did his insides and his balls.

But he also felt a lot of pleasure. It even increased when John switched on the thing in his arse and the beads started to vibrate and rotate. Sherlock was close when John stopped everything. Sherlock just sagged and panted into the gag. He had problems breathing because his nose was clogged.

“If you behave and won’t scream, I will take off the gag. So?” Sherlock nodded and made a weak sound. John did take away the scarf and pulled the sodden boxers out of his mouth. Sherlock coughed.

“Good boy! Good boys deserve a reward, don’t they?” He cut off the rope between his wrists and the bed. Sherlock’s arms fell down and he bit into the sheets sobbing once. John massaged his arms while the beads kept working him up again. He also took away the make-shift blindfold.

“Now relax. I am going to pull this thing out and get in myself. But first, I want to hear you. And don’t forget to look me into the eyes. Come on, gorgeous!” Sherlock moved his head so he could look at John.

“I am sorry for misjudging you. I won’t do so again. Please forgive me, I am begging you.” He coughed once but kept going.

“May I please suck your cock before you fill me up with it?” Now it was John who kept panting and touching himself.

“Yes, you may …” John straddled him and used the belt to lift up his head. His cock bopped in front of his lips and Sherlock just opened up. He knew perfectly well that he wasn’t in the best position to give head but he would try. He was able to smell him, his arousal.

John pushed into his mouth and Sherlock licked around him where he could. His neck was strained and he breathed raggedly.

“Oh God, this is, this is …” John groaned and fisted into his hair. Sherlock almost choked when John’s cock touched his throat. He swallowed around his head when he forced it deeper. It didn’t take long and John shot his cum down his throat. He pulled out and Sherlock’s head just fell down on the sheets again. He was panting and coughing weakly.  
John looked at him and was half-hard again. But before he would fuck this beauty, he needed him to drink. He didn’t fancy fucking an unconscious body. He had before, back in Afghanistan, so he did know.

He held a glass with water to Sherlock’s mouth who slowly drank. He trembled but managed to thank him.

“Good boy. Now it’s your turn!” He climbed on the bed between Sherlock’s still spread legs. The pegs also still stuck to his balls and he gave an ample warning before he ripped them off.

“Bite into the sheets, slut!” Sherlock did exactly that and screamed when the pegs came off. He cried again and his body shook. It turned John on. A lot. He was completely hard again after just having come.

He grabbed his slim thighs and held him tight. He would leave bruises. He pulled him a bit closer. His fingers spread his cheeks and he lined up.

“Watch your mouth, slut!” Sherlock bit down again. John pushed into him in one go. The pain was intense and Sherlock’s body twisted and arched like a wild horse. He would bruise nicely.

John wildly and relentlessly pushed into him, filled him out like no one or nothing did before. Soon he rubbed over his prostate with every single move making him pliant again. He reached out and took his cock. Sherlock’s breath hitched when John started to stroke him. He threw his head back and moaned very wanton.

“There you are, slut. Show me how much you like me to manhandle you like this!” Sherlock almost died from pleasure. He didn’t know where to move his body. The balance between pain and pleasure was perfect. Dr John Watson was perfect. Sherlock was very much willing to forget that he had killed that Afghan sod because he wanted to be fucked by Dr Watson again. Soon.

John made Sherlock come the moment he came into his body. He also pulled at the belt and cut off his ability to breathe. Sherlock shook for some more seconds but then completely stilled. John slowly pulled out. Sherlock's eyes were closed and he didn’t move when he untied him. He felt for his pulse. Weak but steady. He massaged his long legs and wiry arms and afterwards even cleaned his body with a warm washcloth. He didn’t wake and didn’t make a sound either.

John moved to the wall and pulled him against his chest. He took the duvet and got both their bodies beneath it. Sherlock’s longish hair tickled his chest and he gently touched his naked body. There wasn’t any reaction and John sighed. He closed his eyes holding on to Sherlock.


	3. Chapter Three

Sherlock had blacked out after coming wildly. Now he was slowly waking up. He felt warm. He was under a blanket and held by strong, muscular arms. He blinked his eyes open. And he was the master of his body again and didn’t twitch when he realised where he was. He remembered everything. And he was still tingling.

The room was dark by now. It must be night. Street lamps were giving a little light and he could see his clothes all over the floor. Well, his boxers and shirt were ruined but he could get home naked under his coat.  
He carefully turned in John’s embrace. He didn’t wake when Sherlock looked at him. He had nasty scars but also a lot of muscles. He was small but had broad shoulders. And he was a master in bed. Sherlock grinned.  
He sat up and slowly stood stretching his long and lithe body. He looked around for something to drink and found nothing. He drank directly from the tap. He padded over the floor and found his socks and trousers. He dressed into them and then John started to wake.  
He snapped to attention when he saw Sherlock standing in the middle of the room. They stared at each other and none of them spoke.  
Sherlock quickly made his decision. He gracefully moved back on his knees in front of John’s bed. He looked him into his eyes.

“You did teach me a lesson. I know what I need now. I want to repeat this but not here. No offence, Dr Watson. You are a ghastly beast but what you have done to me was brilliant. Nothing else matters. Will you see me again?”

“Oh, I absolutely will, slut. You were perfect. You are the most beautiful creature I had ever the good fortune to see and touch. If we will continue to do this, I will be perfectly happy.” Both of them grinned.

“You are insane …” Sherlock murmured making John shrug.

“I only wish I had the money to buy suitable toys for us to play with.” He sounded sad and Sherlock reached out.

“Don’t worry, Doctor. Let’s go together and I will pay. I will gladly do so because you are with me.” John snorted.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I bet they are lining up to get to you.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Maybe they do. I don’t see it. I never felt any interest. Until you came along. I knew at once you were special. I wanted to be with you. Perhaps not the way you started everything because you really scared the fuck out of me. But later it was amazing. I was in heaven.”

“So was I. And I am sorry for this messy place.” Sherlock moved closer on his knees and John leant forward.

“Never mind. Come to my place. There is enough room.” John leant in and pulled him close by his hair.

“You are meaning it. I didn’t expect this.” He cast his eyes and shook his head.

“Me neither. Anyway, here is my card. Come along tomorrow if you like?” John took it between his fingers and turned it several times.

“Tomorrow at six then?” They locked eyes again and Sherlock nodded.

“Perfect!” He closed his eyes and offered his lips. John groaned and smashed their lips together.

***

Back at home Sherlock at once rinsed his tub and prepared a hot bath with his favourite chocolate-foam. He relaxed in the water and thought about Dr Watson. John. Captain John Watson. He had cold-bloodedly killed his Afghan neighbour but he also had managed to stop Sherlock’s big brain. For once he hadn’t thought about anything but his pleasure. And it hadn’t been enough. He needed to see him again. It was much cheaper than drugs and also much healthier.

Lestrade wasn’t suspicious at all but he would need to call him. He had stayed there after all and he would want to know why. He sighed and moved the soft sponge over his limbs stretching out one leg after another. His behind still hurt and so did his balls but it was a good pain. Slowly his hand reached between his legs and he closed his eyes.

Then it knocked on his door.

“Go away!” He yelled but he could hear the door being opened. Quick steps approached and then his brother appeared in the doorway.

“Sherlock! Are you OK?” His eyes roamed over his body and finally settled on his face. Sherlock sighed.

“Yes, Mycroft, I am fine. Very much so. Sit down, please. You are making me twitchy.” He lowered his long body onto the toilet-lid.

“I was worried after Greg told me what happened in the morgue and at Dr Watson’s flat.”

“God, Greg behaves like an old babbling granny!” Mycroft raised his brow.

“He was worried about you, Sherlock. You should be grateful that there are some people left who actually care about you.”

“Whatever …” Mycroft grabbed a towel and held it up.

“Will you tell me?” Sherlock stood and smirked. Mycroft was able to see the bruises and light rope-burns from the washing-line. Mycroft raised a brow but waited until Sherlock was clad in pyjamas and an old well-worn tee. They walked over and sat in the living room. Sherlock was still relaxed and sort of happy, so he even offered a drink.

“No CCTV in Brixton?” He smirked again but in a friendly way.

“Not yet anyway!” The brothers stared at each other but Sherlock finally told his big brother what had happened. Starting from the corpse in the morgue, Lestrade leaving him behind and the things John had done to him. While talking both men had been leaning towards each other in the armchairs. Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Well, so he didn’t really hurt you?” Sherlock shook his head.

“No, he scared me to death at first. But my brain stopped swirling, Myc. I only ever achieved that state with drugs.”

“And you want to see him again. In here.” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes. This place is much better. We need to buy things. Any suggestions?” Mycroft smiled and handed over a card.

“Shop here and mention my name.” Mycroft sipped his drink.

“Won’t you ask why he killed that Afghan?” Mycroft looked up.

“No. I don’t care about the Afghan. I do care about you and your well-being. If that Dr Watson does you good, I will support that. If he hurts you, he will disappear.” He thinly smiled.

“As always.” They nodded.

“As always, exactly.” They finished their drinks and Sherlock refilled.

“I need to talk to Gregory. Seriously.”

“No, you don’t. It wasn’t his fault. I asked to talk to Dr Watson and he consented. There was nothing which could have made him suspicious.”

“Except you.”

“Don’t be mad at him, Myc. Please?” Sherlock looked serious and Mycroft was surprised.

“You really care for him, don’t you?” Sherlock nodded.

“He is a friend. He saved my life, Myc. Don’t destroy him.”

“I won’t. I love him dearly.” Sherlock almost choked on his drink and it made his brother smirk.

“Have fun tomorrow. There is CCTV over here and I will enjoy every single minute.” Sherlock watched him leave. He didn’t mind him watching.

***

Sherlock wasn’t able to wait until John showed up to go to that sex-shop. He went to get an assortment of toys which hopefully would please John Watson. He had no experience whatsoever with these things and fully relied on the guy selling everything. He was treated like a premium shopper after having shown Mycroft’s card and name. And when he was done, he carried three big, black paper-bags stuffed with things a bit not good.

He threw himself and the bags into a cab and rode home. He expected John to come over tonight. He had plans for John Watson. At first, he disinfected and cleaned everything like Mycroft had told him. He arranged everything inside a drawer in his bedroom. Then he showered and dressed up nicely. He also ordered food and set up the table. He wanted John to feel good. He wanted to thank him.

John Watson was on time. He had taken the tube to Baker Street and now limped towards the escalator. He was excited to see Sherlock Holmes again. He wondered what would await him. He looked left and right and finally crossed the street to step up to 221B Baker Street. The door was next to a little café called Speedy’s. It looked cosy and warm and there were a few people inside. He hadn’t been inside a café for ages due to his lack of money. He sighed and shook his head. He needed to change his mood or this wouldn’t work. He knocked at the door and then stepped inside. He saw the stairs and swallowed. He slowly climbed up and knocked on the next door. It was ripped open and there was his beauty. Sherlock Holmes.

“John, come in!” He made a step back and waved him inside. John looked at him and saw he had taken his time to get ready for him. He smiled and stepped inside.

“Sherlock, thank you.” The flat was warm and a fire was burning. He shed his jacket and Sherlock hung it up by the door.

“Dinner is about to be delivered. Would you like a drink? Let’s sit down by the fire.” Sherlock was excited and it made John smile.

“You ordered dinner for us? What kind of dinner?” He slowly walked deeper into the flat followed by his beauty.

“I ordered Thai. I hope you like it? If not I can order something else?” Their eyes met and John took his hand.

“No, it’s perfect. I love Thai. May I have the drink now?” Quickly Sherlock nodded.

“Of course.” He made him sit in an armchair by the fire and served him his drink.

“Thank you, Sherlock. Come here and sit with me.” Sherlock sat in the second armchair and it needed only a few seconds until he blurted it out.

“I know we said to buy stuff together but I wasn’t able to wait. I already bought some toys.” Expectantly he looked at John.

“That’s just fine.” Sherlock kept looking at him. John raised his brow.

“What is it?” Sherlock cast his eyes.

“You didn’t bring a bag. I thought you would like to stay over?” Hopefully he looked up again.

“You didn’t mention a slumber-party, Sherlock.”

“But you would like to stay?” John nodded.

“Yes.” Then his stomach rumbled and he blushed. The same moment the food was delivered. Sherlock hurried to open the door and just threw some cash at the delivery-guy. He quickly filled some bowls and pulled John’s chair back.

“Come here, please. Eat and drink with me. Later we can have fun.” John quietly laughed but sat down. He slowly started to eat. He couldn’t remember when he had had something like this.  
Sherlock poured some wine, too. He didn’t eat a lot but kept watching John. John cleared his plate and leant back.

“Would you like a second helping?” John shook his head.

“No, I am not used to this anymore. Perhaps later? Or perhaps you’ll let me take it home with me?” Now it was John who hopefully looked at Sherlock.

“Whatever you want, John.”

“You haven’t eaten a lot, Sherlock. No wonder you are way too thin. You need to eat.”

“My body is just transport.”

“And such a beautiful transport it is.” Now it was Sherlock’s turn to blush.

“Eating slows me down.”

“I am a doctor and know better.” Sherlock smiled but didn’t answer. They drank their wine in silence.

“Well, Sherlock, when did you plan to show me your toys?” They locked eyes. Sherlock swallowed.

“What about now?” John grinned and stood.

“Perfect! Lead the way!” Sherlock walked into his bedroom and opened his drawer. John looked inside and smiled.

“You bought all this today?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes. Is it not good?” He wrung his hands looking at John.

“God, no! It’s wonderful!” He took Sherlock’s hands and held them. Sherlock relaxed a little bit.

“Listen, we have started this a bit head over heels. I haven’t expected anything like this but now I feel good. And I want you to feel good with it. That’s why we have to talk. You need a safe-word if it becomes unbearable for you. You also need me to tell your no-goes.” Sherlock just looked at him.

“If you say so. My safe-word will be _Helmand_. And I have no bloody idea about no-goes since I haven’t tried everything. So how should I know what I like or not?” John thoughtfully hummed still holding his hands.

“OK, I see your problem. Then I will proceed and need to trust you with the safe-word. Promise me to use it if needed!” He sternly looked up at him and Sherlock nodded.

“I promise, John.” They grinned and then Sherlock offered his lips for a kiss. John pulled him down and kissed him teeth and tongue until Sherlock melted against him.

“Are you ready?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, John.” Sherlock became excited.

“Yes, Captain, from now on.” Sherlock quickly nodded.

“Of course, yes, Captain.” John looked pleased.

“Very good. Get naked!” He leant against the drawer and watched him undress. Sherlock already was half-hard.

“Hands on your nape.” John ordered and Sherlock obeyed instantly. John reached into the drawer and got ankle and wrist cuffs. But at first, he took a cock-ring and moved it over Sherlock’s penis. It had straps that went around and over his balls dividing them in the middle. They got closed and it felt just weird. Sherlock knew that he wouldn’t be able to come like this. Next, John attached the cuffs around his ankles. His wrists got cuffed on his back.

“Kneel!” Sherlock dropped down on his bony knees while John rummaged through the content of the drawer. He wondered how much money Sherlock had spent and quietly whistled a tune. It gave Sherlock goose-skin. Finally, John found a collar which he buckled around his neck.

“There you are. Now you may decide. Which gag do you want?” John held up a bit-gag and a ball-gag. Sherlock’s eyes shot from left to right and back and finally settled for the ball-gag. John saw his decision but wanted him to say it.

“Talk to me, slut. Which one do you need?”

“The ball-gag, Captain.” John raised a brow and once smacked his cock.

“Try again, bitch!” Sherlock swallowed and felt the collar over his throat and how it constricted his breathing.

“Please, Captain, may I have the ball-gag used on me?” John smiled and patted his head.

“Of course, slut!” He stepped behind him and pressed it behind his teeth. It was large and Sherlock’s lips closed around it in a perfect circle. John buckled it tight making Sherlock groan. His cock twitched.

“Now I am going to warm you up.” He found nothing to hit him within the drawer, so he went into the bathroom because he assumed Sherlock must possess a brush with that hair. And right he was. Sherlock’s eyes kept following him and his eyes widened when he saw the brush.

John sat down on the bed and spread his legs.

“Come. Lay over here.” Sherlock slowly stood and placed his body over John’s lap. His cock dangled between his legs and John hooked his leg over Sherlock’s, so he wasn’t able to kick around. Sherlock’s head hung low and he drooled around the gag. John stroked him with the brush and Sherlock tried to estimate the first hit. But when John struck down, he was surprised and bit into the gag. When John was done, Sherlock cried. John kneaded his cheeks and brought him back down on his knees between his legs. He placed his fingers under his chin and lifted his head. Snot and saliva already dried on Sherlock’s face.

“Next time you will count the blows and thank me.” John whispered and kissed Sherlock on the forehead. He took the ball-gag away and forced his head down. He opened his denims and held his cock for Sherlock to take. Sherlock’s nose was clotted and he almost choked but managed. John’s hands were fisted into his hair and he forced his head down. Sherlock gurgled and spit. It was a messy business and John came deep down his throat. Sherlock swallowed it all.  
John carded through his hair and kissed him almost tenderly. Sherlock’s eyes closed and he moaned into John’s mouth still kneeling in front of him.

A minute later he had taken off the cuffs and replaced them with a harness around his chest and thighs. He led ropes through the rings and tied his arms on his back. His hands touched the opposite elbows. Another harness came around his head. A ring-gag was moved behind his teeth and his mouth was forced open. A strip was closed under his chin and made it unmovable. He instantly started to drool.  
John pressed his tongue down making him choke and spit and drool. He grinned and Sherlock felt humiliated. And also, very hot and aroused.  
John made him stand and pulled him back into the living room. He told him to kneel by his side and sat in the armchair again. Sherlock wanted to sit on his heels but John smacked his cock.

“No, kneel up straight!” Sherlock did but couldn’t manage very long. John grinned.

“So, you would like to heel?” Sherlock nodded. John tied his calves to his thighs. Sherlock complained through the ring. John pulled a rope from the ring on his collar down to his cock. His body was forced into a ball on the floor and he groaned.

“Look at me!” Sherlock lifted his head as much as he could.

“Do you like this?” Sherlock carefully nodded.

“But something is missing, am I right? Something in your plush behind. Do you want something in your arse?” Sherlock nodded again and John stood. Sherlock wasn’t able to see what John brought back but he heard him slick it up. But at first, he undid the ring-gag and exchanged it against a stuffed gag that muted him completely. Only then John pushed the fat plug into his arse. Sherlock groaned and bit down. He started to cry again, too. But when the thing started to fill him up even more when John pumped it up, his body started to shake. He felt so stuffed. And it did nothing for him. It didn’t vibrate and it didn’t move. It just filled him up. And he whined.

***

John watched him for a while sipping his drink. He listened to him crying and trembling. He waited until he started to cramp. Only then he cut off the ropes and stretched out his body. Sherlock’s body shook, he cried and hiccupped. John took off the cock-ring, too, and started to stroke him. Now he groaned and became hard in seconds. His heels bumped on the hardwood while he pushed into John’s hand.

John’s free hand let out the air from the plug and it made Sherlock keen. John moved up behind him and pulled him close still holding his cock. He also held his own and slowly pulled out the plug. It left his body with an obscene sound. John just dropped the thing and started to poke around his wide-open hole that clenched around nothing right now.

Sherlock tried to speak around his gag and it made John grin. He pressed inside making him yell. At once, he started to fuck him hard and fast. They rolled over the hardwood and John kept pushing all the way into him. Sherlock screamed his lungs out but was perfectly muted. Finally, John made him come while pulling at his cock and biting into the place where neck met shoulder. Sherlock’s body arched, he screamed and fell back down. John pushed into him the last time and came, too, filling him up. Both of them rested on the carpet by now panting.

John wondered why his limbs didn’t hurt. What would his bloody therapist say now? Perhaps he should show her? Maybe he should punish her for her bad treatment? A small smile appeared on his face while he kept holding Sherlock. He looked at him until he slowly woke and his eyes twitched and his lids fluttered open. Their eyes met and Sherlock smiled around the gag. John took it off and threw it to the side. They kissed while Sherlock still wore the harness but he didn’t mind.  
John moved his hands over his body and caressed him sensually. They kept kissing and Sherlock tried to get closer while he was still tied up. Somehow, he ended up straddling John’s lap and he felt his cock hardening. John looked up at him.

“Ride me, bitch!” Sherlock bit his lips but got up. John held his cock and guided him down. When it was halfway inside, he grabbed his hips and forced him down. The scream got stuck in Sherlock’s throat because John rode over the pain by touching him at the right places. He threw his head back and panted and moaned. Later he screamed and came again. John had to hold him up because he had slumped above him.  
Gently he lowered him down and took off the harness. Sherlock didn’t react.

“Sherlock?” No reaction whatsoever. John shook him once and shoved one lid up. Dilated pupil. He stared into nothing. With only one eye. John had never experienced this kind of behaviour before. He lifted him up and placed him on his armchair. He got a blanket and covered him with it. At once Sherlock pulled up his long legs and covered himself all the way. John watched him for a few seconds but nothing else happened.

He wondered if it was OK to heat up some leftovers and have a drink. He sighed. The table was just as they had left it behind and he decided to clean up a bit. It was the least he could do. He scraped the plates clean and soaked them in the sink. He found some plastic containers and stored the rest. He left a little he put in a pan for himself. He doubted that Sherlock would want anything. He poured some wine, too, but at first, he did the washing-up and wiped the surfaces clean. He also picked up all the used toys and cleaned and disinfected these, too. He took his glass and stood by the window looking outside and into the night. Baker Street was still busy. He liked it here. He liked Sherlock. He liked to be here with Sherlock.

“Joohnnnnn?” A suffering voice from behind. John smiled and turned around. And there he was already swaying towards him, the blanket slung around his body.

“Sherlock, are you doing fine?” He pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

“I don’t think so.” Sherlock murmured into his shoulder. John kept holding him.

“Why not?” Sherlock pressed against him.

“Because I am hungry! I am never hungry! Why am I hungry?” He whined now making John laugh. God, this man made him feel so good.

“You are hungry because I tired you out. You burnt a lot of calories. You need a refill.”

“I need a shower. I am filthy.” John giggled.

“Yes, you are. Come on, take a bath. I’ll get you a drink and heat something up for you. That OK?” Sherlock looked into John’s eyes now.

“You would do that for me?” He looked surprised.

“Yes, sure thing. Why not? I can do a lot more than fuck you in the mattress like a Viking on the prowl.” Now Sherlock smiled a bit shy.

“Yes, you can. You absolutely can. I’d be grateful if you do so.” And he turned around and swayed into the bath. Soon John heard the toilet flush and the water run. He collected something to eat for Sherlock. He also peeled some fruits and threw them together.

“John?” Sherlock yelled from the bath making John jerk once. He went to see him.

“Yes, Sherlock?” Sherlock was sitting in the bath splashing into the foam.

“Where is my drink?” He asked imperiously.

“What would you like?” John had seen the bar by the window.

“A whiskey, please. No ice. Straight up. Thank you.” John nodded.

“Always at your service!” Sherlock brightly smiled.

“Thanks a lot! Dobby!” Both men laughed loudly. John enjoyed this; he really did. He prepared Sherlock’s drink and sat on the tub’s edge. Sherlock took it and looked up.

“Where is your drink?” John shrugged.

“I admit I already helped myself to a drink without being offered.” Sherlock reached out for him and placed his fingers on his thigh.

“You are my guest. Please feel free to do as you please and take what you want. You know what I mean.” Sherlock blushed making John smile and cover his hand with his.

“You know, I never expected something like this after yesterday. I feel good.”

“So do I. I am glad you will stay over. And I hope we will see each other more often.” They held hands for a good while.

“Come on, the water is getting cold. I’ll give you a massage after you have eaten a bit. I made something for you. Please eat it.”

“Yes, my Captain.” John grinned and even towelled him dry. Sherlock enjoyed the administrations. John helped him into his bathrobe and placed him on the kitchen chair. Sherlock ate it all, even the fruit salad. Then he was moved back into his bedroom and John massaged him. Sherlock fell asleep after a few minutes.

John actually was tired, too. He showered and climbed all naked into bed with Sherlock. He moved up close and placed his hand on his waist. Sherlock made a small noise and moved closer. John fell asleep, too.


	4. Chapter Four

A few weeks later John had moved in and occupied the upstairs room of Sherlock’s flat. Sherlock was happy and so was John. They didn’t want to talk about love or such but they felt great in each other’s presence. They had great sex and John wasn’t even limping anymore. He even had started to blog for real. He wrote about Sherlock’s cases and Sherlock enjoyed being praised like that.

They had never spoken about the Afghan again but neither had forgotten about it. John remembered the high he felt after and during the kill. Sherlock remembered how John had looked when he had overpowered him.

One day Sherlock came home when John was on the phone. He quietly hung up his coat and entered the kitchen to switch the kettle on.

“Yes, I do know I have to see you. But I don’t have to like it. No, I don’t. I’ll be there.” He angrily hung up. He fumed. Sherlock could feel his anger. Possibly John hadn’t even seen him coming back. He slowly approached him.

“John? What’s up? What happened?” He had pitched his voice low because it soothed John and he knew he liked it. John turned around and looked up at him. He looked both sad and angry.

“It’s that stupid therapist. She is giving me a bloody headache. But I do need my army-pension. Oh God, sometimes I wish she would, I could …” He covered his eyes and shook his head. Sherlock stepped up close and pulled him into his arms.

“You wish she would die; you could kill her?” John stilled. How did he know? He was able to read his mind, he knew it. It had been the same with the Afghan back then.

“I’ll lend you my full support, John. Just as I did before. If you want to get rid of her, I’ll be by your side. Have your wicked way with her, do as you like. I’ll take care that nothing will happen to you.” John slowly placed his palms on Sherlock’s chest and looked up.

“You are really serious, aren’t you?” Sherlock nodded.

“Absolutely. I want you happy. Without her, you’ll be much happier.” John smirked.

“I often thought about it.” Sherlock nodded again.

“I know.” John sighed.

“I know you know.” They giggled and fell on the sofa. Sherlock was curious.

“How would you do it?” John chewed on his lips.

“I am not sure yet. The thing with the Afghan was like a present. Now I have to do everything myself. That’s different.”

“I could arrange for you to have a sniper’s rifle?” John stared at him.

“You could?” Sherlock nonchalantly shrugged.

“Of course, I could.”

“Tempting, but no. I would be too far away. I want to see her and touch her when she dies. I want to talk to her and let her know why.”

“Huh. Well. I could mix up a drug you could spray into her face. She will be rendered helpless and it will look like a seizure or something like that. Depends on the drug I’ll create after your wishes.”

“I want her to suffer. I want her to feel my pain.” Sherlock stared at John and suddenly he snatched his hand.

“I could steal her money and her identity. I could erase her university degree. She would be out of work in a second and poor, too. Her flat and possessions will be taken away, as well as her car and everything else.”

“You can do that?” Sherlock grinned.

“You have no idea.” John threw Sherlock back on the sofa and snogged him senseless. A few minutes later they were naked and in the bedroom. John had tied Sherlock’s arms over his head and to the headrest. He leant on his legs which were folded on his chest and pushed into him. One palm was pressed on Sherlock’s mouth so he wouldn’t yell the house down. When being close he pushed the last time very hard and also covered his nose. Sherlock cross-eyed and his legs fell to the side. John filled him up with cum and panted.

“Oh God, you will be the death of me!” Sherlock mumbled making John smile. They kissed again and John pulled him close after freeing him. Sherlock looked thoughtful.

“You know, I thought about no-goes. You once asked me if I had no-goes and I said no because I lack experiences. I browsed the net and I want to try a few things with you.” John placed his head on his chest.

“I am listening, slut.” Sherlock moved his fingers through John’s short hair and started to talk.

“I read about force-feeding, nipple-play and diaper-play. I read about a machine where you are made to drink a lot then it circles around and you are forced to drink your own piss while being fucked into your behind. I also read about latex-suits and masks which cover your whole body. Only a tube leads into your mouth. I …” John covered his mouth.

“You read a whole fucking lot. You made me hard by talking about it. Are you sure you want to try all this?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Sherlock kissed him.

“Because I trust you with my life.” John kissed him hard and messy.

“And so do I.” Sherlock became excited.

“We need to buy more stuff!” John nodded.

“Yes, we do. But this time I will buy it.” Sherlock pouted but secretly placed his card into John's wallet very well knowing he didn't own the money for the things he had in mind.

“And I will make your waiting worthwhile.” John grinned and Sherlock stopped the pouting.

***

So, while John went to get their new toys and supplies, Sherlock was resting on their bed wrapped in kitchen-foil. John had placed his cock between his legs and used one full roll all over his legs. He was completely wrapped in plastic up to his arse. Of course, John had shoved a prostate vibrator into him before he had covered it. He had placed him on his feet afterwards and used more plastic on his upper body. His arms were pressed against his torso. Sherlock was sweating already and John pushed him on the bed. He stuck a plug into his mouth from which a tube led out so he would be able to breathe. Then his face got covered. He couldn’t see and he couldn’t hear because John had used ear-plugs, too.  
The feeling was alien being wrapped up like this. Now he knew why John had made him drink the beer. Fuck. He would soil himself and piss into the foil. It would be a messy business, a smelly one, too.

Then there was John’s hand on his body. He patted him twice. Then the thing in his arse started to work and Sherlock groaned. He would get hard and it would hurt with his cock between his legs. He had no idea if he would be able to come like this. Well, he would find out.

John had set up a webcam so he could see Sherlock while he was gone. He would hurry as fast as he could. He wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. John only hurried into the nearest pharmacy to get diapers for adults, he got several enema-kits, a funnel, and some rods. It only took him 75 minutes and he kept watching Sherlock. He barely moved and John relaxed when he was back to Baker Street. He stood in front of the bed listening to Sherlock’s noises.

He had pissed already; John could smell it. He had been excited and he had made him drink the beer. John grinned. He was also able to hear the plug working him up. Would he be able to come like this? John really wondered. Perhaps it needed a bit more stimulation. But at first, he would let him suffer for a while. He deserved some punishment for the card he had given him. John hadn't liked it at all and felt a bit humiliated. But finally, he used it after having browsed the shop.  
He actually knew he couldn't afford to buy things there. He also thought Sherlock needed to be taught a lesson. 

***

Sherlock was caught inside his head. He was sweaty, he was thirsty and he was aroused. Now he was also soiled because he had wet himself and pissed into the plastic. He tried to widen the foil but John had done a great job. He wiggled and wiggled but nothing happened instead that he sweated even more.

Greedily he sucked air through the tube and it wasn’t almost enough. He tried to relax and stopped the panting.

Sherlock felt safe inside the plastic. It was warm. It was a good feeling. His thinking stopped. His brain stopped swirling and was shut off. Sherlock went into subspace again letting out a low humming sound.

John heard the sound and poked his body. No reaction at all. He smiled. Then he started to cut off the foil from his face. He pulled out the tube. Sherlock didn’t move or even twitched. John shoved a large towel under his body and cut off the rest of the foil. He had pissed a lot. John was hard. He stuffed everything into a large plastic bag and carried it outside. When he returned Sherlock had moved on his side and was sleeping. John knew the difference by now. He got a bowl with warm water and tenderly moved the washcloth over his skin. Sherlock let out low sounds indicating he was going to wake up in a few. John covered him with the blanket anyway.

He had also bought some supplies so he could cook something nice. He knew Sherlock always ordered take-away but he wanted him to eat something else. So, he prepared a pie and hoped he would like it. Soon he heard the toilet flush and Sherlock rummaging in the bath. A little later he appeared clad in pyjamas and a tee.

“John!” He hurried up to him and kissed him languidly.

“Sherlock, how are you?” Sherlock blushed a bit.

“You cleaned me, didn’t you?” John shrugged.

“I also cooked dinner. I hope you like it.” Sherlock just stared.

“You cooked dinner? But why? I never cook.” John nodded.

“I know. I also know you are way too thin. I’d only like you to try. If you don’t like it I’ll do something else.”

“It does smell good though.”

“It’s a pie.” Sherlock almost looked shocked.

“You cooked pub-food?” John shrugged.

“So what?”

“Nothing. I’ll try.” John brought plates and everything followed by the pie and something to drink. With a bit reluctance, Sherlock cut off a small piece and placed it into his mouth. Then he looked at John and grinned.

“Oh, this is tasty! I had no idea!” And he started to dig in. John watched him eat. He liked that, him eating. He sipped his wine and kept looking. Sherlock looked up from his food.

“Why are you staring at me?” John stilled.

“I am sorry. It’s just, you are … I am not sure. Again, I am sorry.” John concentrated on his plate and ate. Sherlock kept looking and then smiled.

“I feel the same, you know? I like to look at you all the time.” And he continued to devour the pie.


	5. Chapter Five

John had found a part-time job in a hospital where he mostly worked in the A+E. Mike Stamford had known about it and talked highly about John beforehand. Then he had called John and arranged an appointment. John’s credentials were first-class and almost too much but the director was more than happy to have someone like John in his crew.

John now was happy again but still had to see his therapist. He needed to know more about her. Before, he didn’t pay attention but now he would. He needed to get rid of her for his own good. So, he played brave and modest John and she was pleased with him.

In the meantime, Sherlock had started to brew a potion. John had started to see it like this when he did his experiments.

One day Sherlock approached him when he rested on the sofa reading a medical journal.

“It’s done. Now we need to test it.” John looked up dropping his magazine.

“Test it how exactly?” Sherlock grinned.

“Come on, you’ll like this!” John trusted him and got his jacket. They left and crossed Baker Street into Regent's Park. Sherlock knew all the places. Soon they found a sleeping homeless-person but John shook his head.

“No, this could have easily been me. Find someone else.” Sherlock looked around and walked deeper into the park.

“Let’s wait here. There soon will be a crime happening. We will test it then.” John nodded.

“OK. Let’s wait.” They didn’t have to wait for a long time. A drug-addict wanted to steal the homeless man's shoes. The sleeping-man didn’t wake and the addict took off. John stopped him though and held him down. Sherlock used the spray. Both of them watched the guy.  
Soon he started to gurgle and blood ran over his lips. His eyes rolled back into his head.

“John, get up or you’ll get soiled.” John quickly got up and they made two steps back. Three seconds later the man threw up blood and gore, wet himself, and voided his bowels. Everything happened without any noises at all. It was scary. Three minutes later he was dead.

Sherlock looked John over. He still wore the gloves and Sherlock was pleased.

“We need to burn his clothes but not here. Hold the bag for me, please. I could use some of him for my experiments.” John held the bag open while Sherlock cut off hands and feet and at last the head. Then they left.

***

The next day John started his shift early and Sherlock stood by the torso in Regent's Park listening to Anderson. He had to suppress a grin when he saw Donovan pale. Lestrade just looked stressed when he turned to him.

“So, Sherlock, what can you tell me? What the fuck is this?” Sherlock sighed out loud.

“Well, if you can’t tell that anymore, Lestrade … Anyway, your officers trampled all over the place as did other people before. No evidence there. And even if, Anderson wouldn’t find them.”

“Sherlock, please?” Lestrade sounded tired and Sherlock felt pity.

“Without the head, feet and hands even I will have problems to find something. He also is naked, so no traces on his clothes. No witnesses, of course not. The only thing I can tell you is he was an addict. See his skin and veins? Look behind his knees.”

“You are trying to tell me someone killed him because of drugs or money? Someone high as a kite?”

“Perhaps?” Now Anderson moved between him and Lestrade.

“The limbs and head have been cut off with a large knife by a very strong person. Unlike you.” He looked at Sherlock.

“I am done here, Lestrade. Send me the file and I will call you when I find anything.” Lestrade just nodded and Sherlock left the crime-scene.

“Perhaps we should have tested it on Anderson.” Sherlock thought and let his fantasies run wild.

***

John sat at his desk in the clinic and rubbed over his eyes. He was done for today and shut down his computer. He stood and stretched his body. He longed for Sherlock. And thinking of Sherlock he took a speculum, several rolls of medical tape and bandages into his bag. On his way out, he waved to all the nurses and people he knew and they waved back. Everybody liked him and he had no idea why.

He took the tube and left at Baker Street. From the other side of the street he looked up at their window. He did that very often. It gave him a good feeling knowing that he lived there with Sherlock. He saw his shadow moving behind the curtains. Perhaps he was playing his violin? John hoped so and hurried to cross the street. He opened the door and climbed up the stairs. He had been right, he was playing.  
He quietly entered their flat and hung up his jacket. Sherlock didn’t see him and kept playing. John watched and listened.

“How can someone create something so beautiful, so wonderful, and at the same time be such a monster?” John really wondered. Suddenly the music stopped and their eyes met. John smiled and Sherlock placed his violin back into the case. John grinned.

“Hey honey, I am home!” Sherlock grinned, too. He pulled John close and kissed him. John just let him. Sometimes he enjoyed this, him being taken.

“I’ve got news for you, Captain.” He roughly whispered into John’s ear.

“Please tell me, bitch!” Between kisses Sherlock told him about the time in the park and it made John grin.

“But that’s not all of it. You had a call on our landline.” Sherlock sucked his earlobe making him moan.

“Who was it?” Now he groped his arse, kneaded his cheeks. John started to sweat.

“It was a colleague of your therapist. And guess what he told me being so very sorry about?” Now he sucked on John’s shoulder holding back his shirt. John had closed his eyes and panted against Sherlock’s chest.

“Tell me right now …” Sherlock’s hand sneaked behind the hem of his trousers and boxers. He groped John’s cock and made him spread his legs.

“He told me he had to take over your therapy because his colleague whom you have been seeing for all these months isn’t a real therapist.”

“You don’t say!” John just had to laugh when Sherlock seriously nodded.

“Her university degree was a fraud and it was proven already.” Now they looked into each other’s eyes.

“You are the best!” Sherlock broadly smiled while pressing down on John’s genitals.

“The next step I would like you to watch. I have set up everything.” John almost cross-eyed now.

“Set up?” He barely got the words out because Sherlock rubbed quickly and kissed him dirty.

“Yes, the connection is secured and we can watch her over our telly. You can watch her break, John!” John came into his pants right away.

***

After a quick shower John sat on the sofa and waited for Sherlock to bring the snacks and drinks. He fell down by his side.

“I have recorded the beginning but I know when the police will arrive to take away her things because she didn’t pay for them and can’t from now on.” Sherlock took the remote and pressed _Play_. John’s eyes were glued to the screen when he watched a lawyer talk to his therapist informing her of her fraud. After he had left, she broke into a crying fit and fell over her desk.

Sherlock checked his watch and switched to life-feed. Now they could watch her in her flat. There were several people carrying out her expensive things, handing over papers and taking her car keys. She looked very confused. At the end the owner of her flat arrived and showed her copies of his account proving she hadn’t been paying the rent for months. She tried to talk to him but he kept shaking his head.

John was leaning towards the screen and his mouth stood a bit open. Sherlock watched him.

Soon they saw her leave her flat. John looked at Sherlock.

“Where is she going?” Sherlock shrugged.

“There is no one in her proximity who could ever lend her enough money. Perhaps, someone is nice enough to let her stay for a while but we will be faster. She will be arrested because of her debts. I already arranged that. But only tomorrow. Now you can have your snacks and drinks. And then you can have me. You may reward me.” John stared at Sherlock and then threw his body on his.

“Reward you? Oh, I so will reward you! This has been the most wonderful thing someone ever did to me! I can’t wait to watch her being thrown out of her flat!” He kissed Sherlock. And then he started to eat some snacks. Sherlock kept watching him sipping his wine. John licked his fingers and looked at him.

“Get naked!” Sherlock jumped on his feet and undressed quickly.

“Bring the chair and some ropes!” Sherlock did that, too. John stood and took the rope. He tied Sherlock’s wrists on his lower back. He made him sit on the chair and tied his ankles to the back legs. He pulled his wrists through the wood and tied his arms to it, too. And then he went into their bedroom to get more supplies.

Soon enough Sherlock was blindfolded and gagged, too. Nipple-clamps were attached, as well. Sherlock was hard. John again and again pinched and slapped his prick making him groan and whine and mumbling something like _reward_.

He had never done this to Sherlock or to another man. Now he wanted to do it. He knew what he liked, so it should work. He placed his palms on Sherlock’s thighs and knelt between his spread legs. Sherlock tensed making John grin.

“You haven’t foreseen this for once, have you, my lovely?” Sherlock slowly shook his head. John eyed his long and lean cock. It was built just like the rest of him. He folded his fingers around it and blew his hot breath over it. Sherlock threw his head back and groaned.

John licked him from the bottom to the top and round the head. He suckled the tip and poked the tip of his tongue into the slit. He deeply inhaled. Sherlock shook.

John took the head on his tongue and closed his lips firmly around it. Then he sucked hard. Sherlock screamed and yelled and fought against the ropes. John moved lower and soon bopped on Sherlock’s cock. He wasn’t used to this and choked on his own saliva and Sherlock’s pre-cum. Sherlock laughter was muffled but it stopped when John pulled the chain between the clamps. Sherlock yelled and John kept the strain by holding it tight.

Sherlock lifted his head and tried to speak. It sounded a lot like _want see you_. John pulled off the blindfold and Sherlock looked at him.

“Better?” John asked and he nodded.

“Stop laughing now!” John opened his mouth and Sherlock watched him intently. This was insanely hot and he tried to move his hips. He didn’t push even though he would have enough room to do so. But he didn’t want to fuck John’s mouth. He wanted John to succeed in giving him head and it was so beautiful already.

He just rested his head on the back of the chair. He concentrated on John’s tongue around his cock and relaxed.

John became more enthusiastic. He held his cock and his nose touched his pubic hair. He licked and sucked rather rudely and sometimes he caught his skin between his teeth but Sherlock liked it. His teeth were bared around the ball-gag and sometimes the pain made a tear fall over his cheek.

John had started to fondle his testicles and he moaned and writhed. John pressed his forefinger on his perineum and he yelled. John also found out that swallowing around him made him grow even more. He sucked and sucked and finally felt Sherlock’s balls pull up and he knew he was going to come.

He still thought if he should better pull back or not when Sherlock shot his load up and into his mouth and throat. John swallowed by instinct but wasn’t able to manage the masses of spit and cum. He coughed and choked and spit around Sherlock. Now tears fell from his eyes, too. He also belched.

He stood still leaning on Sherlock’s thighs. Their eyes met again and Sherlock laughed. John laughed, too. He almost ripped off the gag and then he kissed him. He climbed on his lap and kissed him deeply.

“I am sorry.” John mumbled around Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock moved his head back.

“What for?” John rested his head on his shoulder.

“For the mess I made.” Sherlock turned his head and pecked a kiss on his head.

“You made me come!” John smiled having a new respect for Sherlock’s skills.

“Yes, I did.” They stayed like this for a bit until Sherlock shifted beneath him.

“Please let me up, John.”

“Why? It feels good right now.”

“But I need the loo.”

“Such a shame, isn’t it?”

“John, please?” John stood and grinned.

“Hold it.” Sherlock whined and his eyes followed John when he went to get a knife to free him.

“I can’t!”

“If you manage for ten minutes more, there will be a splendid reward.” They locked eyes and Sherlock shivered. Then he nodded.

“OK.” John started the timer on his mobile and cut him off the chair. At once Sherlock stood and crossed his legs. He also grabbed his cock. John kept staring at him. Sherlock’s eyes were glued to the timer counting backwards.

He lost a drop when only three minutes were left. He whined loudly and pressed harder. And he made it. His eyes were blown when the time was up. He stumbled into the bath and just slumped over the toilet with one hand against the tiles. But then he couldn’t let go. He still held his prick and he hurt but he couldn’t piss.

“John?” John came up and looked at him.

“What is it?” Sherlock looked desperate.

“I can’t, it hurts so much …” He almost cried.

“Hush. Let me. Hands off.” Sherlock leant against the tiles and lowered his head. John held his cock and also pressed on his bladder. Sherlock scrunched his eyes shut and panted. Then he pissed for about two minutes.

“Thank you. It was kind of scary.” John washed his hands and kissed him.

“What is my reward?” Sherlock finally asked following him outside and back into the living room.

“One wish.” Sherlock looked baffled.

“One wish?” He needed a drink.

“Yes, one wish.” Sherlock opened a bottle of wine and he was still naked. Then he drank being naked. John expectantly looked at him.

“I would like you to bottom for me.”

***

John gaped at Sherlock. He had granted him one wish, hadn’t he? He swallowed. He had never bottomed. He licked his lips and looked into Sherlock’s eyes.

“How?” He sounded rough.

“Trust me.” Sherlock had pitched his voice low making John shiver with lust.

“I do.” Sherlock filled a second glass and John slowly came over. They clinked glasses and drank.

“When?”

“Not now, I am too exhausted and I want it to be good. Tomorrow.” John nodded.

“OK. Tomorrow it is.” He pulled Sherlock close and felt his skin.

“You are cold. Get dressed now and let’s watch something on the telly, OK?” Sherlock shrugged and disappeared into the bedroom. John sighed and ate a snack and then another. He was starting to get nervous.  
Suddenly Sherlock was behind him and held him.

“You have never done it before, am I right?” He whispered into his ear. John shook his head.

“No, I haven’t. I will lose my virginity to you, Sherlock.”

“I promise to be tender.” Both men laughed.

“Can we see if she is back in her non-existing home?” Sherlock nodded.

“Sure.” He pressed a button and her flat appeared on screen. And there she was. She was pacing through the rooms and John was still fascinated.

“How did you do that? I mean, there must be cameras inside her rooms.” He was in awe when looking at Sherlock.

“I am rather skilful and you should know it by now. I also had help, admittedly.”

“We should visit her soon and end her before she does it herself.” Sherlock hummed.

“You are probably right. When are your next days off?”

“My next shift starts tomorrow at noon but perhaps I could change it with someone. Let me make some calls.” John placed his glass on the coffee-table and rummaged through his bag to find his mobile. Sherlock kept sipping his wine. He slowly walked into the kitchen. He looked at the takeaway menus and wondered if John would mind cooking again. He had liked it and wanted more of that. Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly making John look at him while he was on the phone with someone. Sherlock was able to hear his charming voice as he called it by himself. John had several voices as well as several smiles. Sherlock had catalogued each and every one of them.

“I’ll be home tomorrow.” John grinned and came up to Sherlock.

“Perfect!” Sherlock kissed him.

“Now I am going to cook something light because I was able to hear you.”

“I was hoping you would. I liked the pie you made.”

“Are you asking me to cook more often?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I do. If you don’t mind?” John shook his head.

“No, not at all. I like cooking. And it will be good for you.”

“Just don’t feed me only greens.” John quietly laughed.

“No, I know you like your bloody beef and you shall have it.” Both men suddenly thought about the hands and feet and the head which still sat in their fridge. They grinned at each other and kissed languidly until Sherlock’s stomach rumbled again. John shoved him off.

“I’ll throw together something with the lamb I bought. It will also have some vegetables in it.” Sherlock poured more wine and disappeared into the living room. John shook his head.

“You could set up the table, you know?” No reaction whatsoever but John knew he would do it later. And he had also left John’s glass filled. He smiled.

When he was almost done, he turned around and saw Sherlock finishing with the table. He looked up and their eyes met. Slowly Sherlock came closer and looked over his shoulder.

“Risotto.” He pecked a kiss on John’s cheek and it was good.

That day they went to bed rather early. Sherlock read a book while John fell asleep rather quickly having placed his hand on Sherlock’s stomach. He liked to do that.

Two hours later Sherlock closed his book and switched off the light. He carefully moved down and pulled John close.

***

The next morning, they showered together and got dressed. Sherlock held up the spray making John grin.

“What else do we have to bring?” John asked.

“Just your bag, a large square of plastic and gloves for me. Your DNA will be all over the place anyway since you have been seeing her there.”

“And why would she be there today?” Sherlock nonchalantly smiled.

“Because I called her pretending to be the janitor asking for the papers and keys.”

“You ghastly beast!” Both men grinned and left Baker Street. They rode the tube and Sherlock didn’t even complain. They left one stop early and walked the rest. Sherlock had enabled CCTV on their route and they were free to move. In front of her former office Sherlock handed over the spray to John and took the bag in return. He waited outside and watched John knock.

“Come in!” They exchanged a last look and John opened the door. Sherlock was able to watch everything over his mobile. He put one plug into his ear to be able to listen to them, too.

“John, you? I expected the janitor to see me!” She sounded surprised.

“Yes, I know.”

“You knew? What … How …” John stepped up slowly shaking his head.

“Your eloquence proves me right. You are incapable, absolutely incapable. See? My limp is gone and so is my tremor. Not because of our therapy sessions or pills. No, because of love and understanding.”  
Outside Sherlock stilled.

“Oh, John, I …” But he stopped her.

“Shut up! I am here to end it. By the way, did you enjoy all this?” He made a gesture taking the room in. Her eyes widened in shock.

“You took my life?” John grinned and shook his head.

“No, not alone. My mate and I did it together. But I will finish this now. And he held up the can and sprayed a good load into her face. She inhaled and stumbled backwards until she was stopped by the wall.  
John quickly made a few steps back and opened the door for Sherlock who looked high as a kite. His eyes were red-rimmed.

Sherlock held up his mobile to film the event. They watched from a safe distance when she started to cough up blood and gurgled messily. John’s hand found Sherlock’s when her body shook in seizures. It started to smell. She had pissed in her pants and also voided her bowels just as the addict in the park had done.  
Sherlock turned to John.

“Would you like to check if she is dead?” John shook his head.

“No, I don’t think it’s necessary. What now?” Suddenly Sherlock’s mobile rang and he raised a brow. It was Mycroft’s ringtone. He looked at John.

“Hold on. I need to answer this.” John just raised a brow but accepted it. He trusted Sherlock.

“Myc?” He listened to his brother.

“I know what you are doing and I think you are exaggerating a little bit.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

“You disabled my CCTV!” Sherlock snorted.

“Your CCTV? Please!”

“Anyway, I already sent help. Just leave. Also, leave the can and your bag. It will be taken care off.”

“As you wish.” They ended the call.

“Give me the can and get the bag.”

“But …” Sherlock snatched the can and stuffed it into the bag he was still wearing over his shoulder. He dropped it by the body and grabbed John’s wrist.

“We need to leave. Now!” John looked clueless and his eyes moved from Sherlock to the bloody and soiled corpse and back.

“Why?” Sherlock pulled him along with force.

“Please, just come with me and I’ll explain everything later. Trust me with this, please!” They took off together and disappeared into the next tube tunnel where Sherlock unlocked a metal gate leading deeper into the underworld. John just followed. This was Sherlock’s world and he was leading him through it.

It took them about one hour to get back to Baker Street. John hadn’t yet spoken again but intended to do so when being back in their flat. Every few minutes Sherlock had checked his mobile to read several texts. He looked rather pleased with everything.  
Upstairs he shed his coat and threw himself on his armchair. He crossed his long legs and looked up at John.

“You have questions.” John rolled his eyes and picked up his coat. He hung both Sherlock’s coat and his jacket by the door and sat in his armchair opposite of Sherlock.

“Yes, I do. Quite a lot actually.” Sherlock kept looking at him but said nothing.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” John almost shouted and Sherlock raised a brow.

“Who just called?” John finally asked.

“My brother. I must have told you about him?” But John shook his head.

“No, you didn’t. So why did your brother call you right then?”

“He knows what we’ve been doing. He also knows about the Afghan. He covered both you and me. All the time.”

“Why would he do that?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Because I am his baby-brother or so he says.”

“How is he even able to cover this? The DI didn’t seem too incapable, quite the opposite in fact.”

“No, he isn’t. But he is also seeing my brother and trusts him with everything.”

“Are you telling me your brother does know we are killing people and covers us anyway?”

“Yes, I do. He was the one who has shown me in the past. He has shown me everything.” Sherlock smiled.

“Is he a crime-lord or something?” Sherlock outright laughed.

“Oh, how he would love that! But no, he isn’t. To the outside he works in a minor position for the British government. But actually he _is_ the British government.” John raised a brow.

“We are talking MI fuck?” Sherlock grinned.

“He will love you, too.” John had no idea what to think about this but strangely he felt absolutely safe.

“You invented things like the spray for your brother before, I assume?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, in return for helping me when I had problems.”

“Problems?” John asked and it made Sherlock twitch.

“Yes, I haven’t told you until now because I thought you are a doctor and wouldn’t approve.” Sherlock didn’t look at him. John slowly stood and sat on his armrest. He gently carded through his hair.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Sherlock’s fingers turned into fists when he started to speak.

“I was so alone when I was young. And I kept being alone because I was different. Nobody liked me and I never had friends. I never got invited or asked out. They hated me because I excelled in everything I tried. Only Mycroft, my brother, understood me because he is just the same. Only he was able to hide it better since he is a skilled actor. I wasn’t able to do so because I never understood human interactions. My brain always works, always. It never sleeps, so I never slept. One day I found out about drugs and how they stimulate you. Or how they slow you down.” Now he looked up at John. Quickly he cast his eyes again.

“I became an addict. Mycroft made me do several rehabs but nothing worked. Until I found you, John. After you have stepped into my life, I haven’t used.” John still didn’t speak.

“Please, don’t leave me.” Suddenly he stood and took off into the bedroom. John was shocked and wasn’t able to move for a while. But when the blank moment was over, he rushed after him and pushed open the door.  
Sherlock sat on the bed. He was leaning against the headrest with the duvet pulled up to his chin. He had pulled his legs up and fisted the hem of the blanket. And he didn’t look up.

“Sherlock?” Slowly John approached and he saw him trembling. This was insane.

“Please, you have to come down.” John switched into doctor’s mode and his voice changed, too. He climbed on the bed and knelt by his side. He put an arm around his shoulder and felt his cold and clammy skin through the fabric of his wrinkled dress-shirt.

“I am not going to leave you.” He looked up at him and once sobbed.

“You are not?” His voice was rough.

“Of course not.” John moved his finger over Sherlock’s hands.

“Why not?” Tears ran freely over his face. John really thought about his answer and found it was time to tell him.

“I love you.” Just these three words and they made Sherlock look up again.

“No one loves me!” He chewed on his lips saying so and John saw he really believed it.

“That’s not true. I am sure your brother loves you in a weird sort of way. So does Dr Hooper, only you don’t see it. And then there is me. I love you dearly. The moment I laid my eyes on you when you stayed behind after the DI left, I knew there was something. You fascinated me and I wanted you.”

“I thought you only wanted my body. But I came to like you. A lot. I believe I love you. I can live with you only caring for my body. It’s more than I ever had.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I moved in with you, I blog your cases, I share your life!”

“You had no money and I could provide a home. You were fascinated by me and my cases, I’ll give you that. I was happy that someone cared enough for me to stay here. I was so happy when you cooked that pie, I …” Slowly Sherlock shook his head and then he started to cry. It happened absolutely quietly. His body shook and the tears fell out of his eyes.

John was shocked. He felt his trembling body beneath his hands. He couldn’t believe his ears. This man was such an alien to feelings. How could he make him believe that he loved him?

Words were useless now. So, he just pecked a kiss on his head and left the bed and then the room. But he returned quickly bringing a box with tissues that he placed on the nightstand. He also brought water.

Sherlock had rolled into a ball hidden completely under the duvet. His sobbing was getting louder and John closed the door. Sherlock needed to think this through and he needed to find a conclusion all by himself. In the meantime, John would cook something nice to feed not only his body but also his soul.

***

John’s words raced through Sherlock’s brain. They bumped against his skull, right and left, ran wild in a circle. Finally, everything settled and Sherlock sat up. He looked around. John was gone. Then he saw the water and emptied a bottle. He also blew his nose. Then he smiled. John.

John was still here. He could hear him rummaging in the kitchen. He could also hear the kitchen-radio John had placed there. Sometimes Sherlock watched John swinging his hips and singing to some 80’s music. John.

John loved him. Sherlock smiled so hard; it made his lips hurt. Love. Finally, the alien concept was getting closer. No, it had already invaded his life. But he thought it was one-sided. He knew he had feelings for John. Captain Dr John Watson. He thought John only liked to fuck him senseless and that the had moved in with him because it was to his advantage. But it seemed John loved him, too. Sherlock wasn’t able to tell if John was telling the truth but he wanted to believe it. Very much so.

Hopefully, he hadn’t made it worse with his words from before but since John was still here, it couldn’t be too bad, could it? Sherlock sighed and rubbed over his tired eyes.

By now he was able to smell the food. Pasta with a cheese sauce. Perhaps fried mushrooms? Unconsciously, Sherlock licked his lips. Then he smiled again and got out of bed and into the bath. He showered hot and cold to wake up completely. He dressed in comfy clothes and looked into the mirror. His face still was a bit blotchy and his eyes red-rimmed but it couldn’t be helped.

Sherlock stepped outside and into the kitchen. John hadn’t heard him. He was busy stirring and swinging his hips to the music. Sherlock sneaked up and slung his arms around his waist. He placed his chin on his broad shoulder.

“You are still here.” John had tensed for just a second but now he relaxed under Sherlock’s hold.

“Of course, I am still here. I love you.” Sherlock kissed his jaw.

“And I love you. And the food you cook.” John quietly laughed and kept stirring the sauce.

“I thought you ‘d deserve something nice when you finally leave your hiding-hole.” Sherlock bit into his earlobe.

“It’s our bedroom, not my hiding-hole.” Only now John fully relaxed and Sherlock could feel it.

“I am glad you told me about your past. I understand you much better now.”

“I was scared to death.” Sherlock admitted trying to stick his finger into the sauce. John handed him a spoon.

“So, I saw. There is no reason, OK? I love you. And after dinner I want you to make love to me.” Sherlock tensed. Then he sucked a hickey on John’s neck and finally let go.  
John looked over his shoulder and smiled. Sherlock smiled back and hopped away. He opened a bottle and filled two glasses. He looked happy. John finished and filled everything into bowls he carried to the table.

“Come on, dinner is ready!” Sherlock came back and sat down. Expectantly he looked at the bowls and John filled his plate.

“It smells delicious.” He started to pick out the mushrooms. Then he found the salmon. Carefully he placed it on his tongue and then swallowed. John watched him.

“This is great!” He praised and John felt great, too. He wondered if Sherlock’s high would stay. Perhaps it would make the sex better? He sipped his wine.

They finished dinner and John placed his glass on the table. Sherlock pulled him up and into the bedroom. He undressed him and placed him on the bed. His hands moved languidly over John’s body and he kissed and sucked his nipples. Soon John was hard and so was Sherlock.

Slowly John spread his legs and Sherlock knelt between them. He placed a pillow under John’s arse and started to slick his cock. John eyed Sherlock’s cock with different eyes than before. Sherlock saw him look and started to think.

“John, I need you to relax. Please turn around and get on your hands and knees.” John looked up at him.

“But I wanted to see you!” Sherlock smiled.

“And you will. I am not taking you doggy-style. I just want to open you up, make you relax.”

“OK, I guess?” Slowly John turned around and felt Sherlock’s hands on his cheeks parting them. Then he felt his tongue between them. He tensed.

“Oh, God!” He had never done this, never made anyone do this for him. Not even Sherlock. And now Sherlock licked over his hole making John shake and tremble. Sherlock soaked his hole and poked with his tongue until he was able to push it inside. And he started to lick John’s insides.  
John groaned and lost his stance. His head rested on his elbows and he panted. The feeling was intense and his spine tingled. He even felt Sherlock smile.  
He worked him up for almost half an hour. Then he carefully pushed a finger into his behind. It only burnt a little bit. It burnt a bit more when he added a second but when he pressed down on his prostate, John yelled and his head came up. He spread his fingers and kept opening him up until he thought it enough.

“Turn back around, please.” John threw his body around and spread his legs making Sherlock smile. He lowered his head.

“Hold on just a second.” He dashed into the bath and quickly brushed his teeth. John understood, he didn't want to be kissed after what he had just done with his tongue.  
Sherlock came back and jumped on the bed with a grin. They kissed wildly and John's arousal increased. He lifted his legs and Sherlock lined up. He carefully pushed his head against John’s clenching hole. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and pulled him up against his thighs. Now the angle was better and his head disappeared.

John groaned and his hand balled into fists. He was tense, it must hurt. Gently Sherlock stroked his cock and now the sound changed.

“It’s only now. It will get better soon. Trust me.” John looked into his eyes.

“I do.” Slowly Sherlock moved his hips and with every move, he pushed a bit more into John who after a few moves started to push back. Soon Sherlock touched digit and was fully engulfed by John’s hot flesh.

“Gods, you are so tight …” Sherlock kept moving very slowly and shivered while holding back.

“This is … You are … Oh, God … I never thought …” John reached out for him and fisted into Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock started to move faster and John moved with him. Every push made his cock move over John’s prostate and soon John raked his nails over Sherlock’s back. He would also leave bruises on his hips and cheeks.

Sherlock held John’s cock to stop him from coming early but who stopped him?

Suddenly their eyes met and both men smiled at each other. Sherlock increased his speed and John pushed back. Skin slapped on skin and John hooked his ankles around Sherlock’s waist pressing all the way up. The friction and Sherlock’s cock over his prostate became too much and John suddenly tensed and came. He shuddered and yelled through his multiple orgasm. He also clenched and wasn’t able to control it.

Sherlock’s eyes widened when John clenched around his cock. It was tight, so tight, and he came spurting into John. John kept clenching and he came for a second time. His hair and head were sweaty and he felt exhausted.

“Out, get out, please … Oh, God …” John groaned and Sherlock pulled out perhaps a bit too quickly.

“Ow, fuck!” John covered his eyes. Sherlock fell on his front by his side.

“I am sorry. I wanted to make love to you. Instead, I hurt you. I am so sorry, so sorry …” He buried his head under his arms and John looked at him.

“You did make love to me. You were wonderful and brilliant and special. It was everything.” These words made him look up again.

“Really?” John nodded.

“Yes, I am exhausted and my behind hurts but in a good way. You may repeat this whenever you want.”

“Be careful what you wish for, John.” John started to giggle and soon Sherlock joined him. Sherlock reached out for the water and emptied the bottle.

“Yeah, love, thanks a lot.” Sherlock got up and brought water, wine, and nosh into their bed. They sipped some wine and soon John yawned placing the glass on the nightstand. He swayed into the bath and used the loo. When he returned, Sherlock already slept. He moved close and was asleep in seconds, too.


	6. Chapter Six

Mycroft Holmes had cleaned up his brother’s mess again. Well, not by himself, of course. He had minions to do this for him but anyway, it was worth it. The spray was perfect and he could use it, too.  
He also had liked the way his brother had ruined this woman. It was the perfect strategy and at the end he had John kill her. He had hacked into the life-stream and watched everything. He knew Sherlock didn’t mind.  
Afterwards, he completely unsuspiciously met DI Lestrade at the crime-scene pretending to meet Sherlock there.

“Sherlock isn’t here, Sir. I am sorry.” Mycroft once swirled his umbrella.

“I would like to see you in my office, DI Lestrade.” Greg looked surprised.

“Me? Why? I am not …” Mycroft thinly smiled.

“It regards national security. Please, be on time. Eleven o’clock sharp. Thank you.” He turned around in a swift move and climbed into his sleek sedan. Greg’s eyes followed him. His spine tingled. This man was, he had no idea what Mycroft Holmes was. He sighed.

He had also asked him to refrain from disturbing Sherlock now. And he didn’t call them even though he knew that this woman had been Dr Watson’s therapist. He just did what Mycroft wanted. He liked his job. And he liked Mycroft.

***

The next morning found Mycroft in Sherlock’s flat. He looked around and found it rather clean and tidy, probably Dr Watson’s work. He smelled tasty food and a bit of alcohol. And when he opened the door to his bedroom, he also smelled sex. He grinned looking at the two entangled men on the bed. This Dr Watson chap looked very well shagged. He moved to Sherlock’s side and once pulled a strand of his hair. He opened one eye looking up at him.

“Go away, Myc.” But he didn’t.

“You owe me. Get up and talk to me.” He left the room. Sherlock groaned and swayed into the bath. At least there was coffee to be had when he joined Mycroft. He had had the decency to brew coffee.

“You should finally get rid of that head in your fridge, Sherlock. It’s not healthy.” Sherlock snorted.

“What do you want? Did something go wrong?” He sat in his armchair and sipped his coffee.

“No, not at all. I came to warn you about Gregory. He has taken the case.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Yes, so what? You will take care of that. Him.” He grinned now.

“I already asked him to not call you right away. And he didn’t, am I right?”

“Listen, this was well deserved. John needed this and I liked to help him. It was the OK thing to do, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t mind and care and you know it, brother-dear. Just don’t exaggerate and don’t tease Greg, please?”

“No, that’s your thing, isn’t it?” They looked at each other and grinned.

“Yes, it should be. I am not sure how to … Anyway, that’s not your business.”

“Invite him to dinner. He will like that. Or better, ask him to cook for you. I know he finds you interesting. I also know he is able to cook.”

“How?” Such eloquence was rare with Mycroft and it showed his confusion, he would only admit while being with his brother.

“Well, you remember me being high, don’t you, Myc?” He nodded.

“Yes, of course. I do know that Gregory was worried about you.” Sherlock looked into the distance.

“Yes, he even let me stay with him for a while. Obviously, you don’t know about it but if I remember it right, you have been abroad back then. Anyway, I did live with him. I was glad I had a home. He cooked for me. And I liked it very much.” Mycroft looked very much surprised.

“I had no idea.” Sherlock sadly smiled.

“No, I never told you. It was mine to have, you see? And now I am asking you to not destroy him.” Sherlock looked up at Mycroft.

“Why would I? I do like him.” Mycroft didn’t look at Sherlock.

“Oh.” They sipped their coffee. Then there was John swaying into the living room rubbing his eyes.

“Sherlock, what …” He looked from Sherlock to Mycroft and back. Mycroft stood.

“Dr Watson, I am Sherlock’s brother Mycroft. Nice to meet you.” John, polite as he was, automatically shook his hand.

“Yes, hello.” They looked at each other and finally, Mycroft let go.

“Anyway, Sherlock. Everything is settled.” Sherlock smiled.

“Yes, thanks to you as always. And think of Lestrade, please?” Mycroft nodded.

“I will.” He swirled his brolly and left. John looked at Sherlock.

“Mycroft? Your brother?” Sherlock held up his mug.

“Yes, exactly.” John slowly approached and took his mug.

“You would like to have breakfast, am I right?” Sherlock smiled.

“Yes, please.” Sherlock kept looking at John.

“And you don’t need to give me your puppy eyes. I am hungry, too.” John turned around and started to prepare a full English breakfast. He also brought Sherlock his second mug. Sherlock took his hand and kissed it.

“You are the best.” John grinned and returned the kiss. They had breakfast together and John got the papers from downstairs. Rather quickly he scanned it and then looked at Sherlock.

“There is nothing about it. I don’t understand …” He shook his head.

“They will never find her body. She has just disappeared and everybody will assume a suicide after what happened to her. You don’t have to worry.”

“But how did you do it?” Sherlock shook his head while he picked up a sausage.

“Oh, no, this time it wasn’t me. It was Myc. He always makes the bodies go away.” Now he looked up at John and smirked. John swallowed.

“You mean, he really took care of that Afghan?” Sherlock nodded chewing the sausage.

“Oh, yes, absolutely. He always takes care of me. Now you are with me and so you don’t have to worry.”

“This is … I don’t know what this is.” He sipped his coffee.

“Are you worried?” John looked at him.

“No, not anymore.” Sherlock held his gaze. Then he slowly stood and opened his dressing gown. He was naked underneath, of course, he was. John’s eyes roamed over his body. Sherlock moved his palm over his chest and licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” John stood, too.

“Very much so. I could think of something much better though.” Now John smirked. Sherlock exactly knew what John meant and slowly sank on his knees his gown draped around him.

“Like this?” The gown moved half over his shoulders now and he looked up out of half-closed eyes. John moved closer until there were only a few centimetres between them and Sherlock could smell his groin.

“Yes, like this.” John’s fingers went into Sherlock’s hair and held him in position. Suddenly Sherlock held up a pair of handcuffs.

“Please?” John raised a brow.

“Excuse me?” He asked and looked down. Sherlock swallowed.

“Please, Sir? Use these on me and then use my mouth, Sir.” Only now John took the cuffs.

“Yes, well. But I want you to close them around your wrists.” With shaking hands Sherlock took the cuffs back and closed them tightly. Afterwards, John forced his head down, so he could see his hands.

“Well done, slut.” Sherlock almost whimpered but held back.

“Are you happy to serve me soon, bitch?” John whispered into his ear.

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock was panting.

“Show me!” John ordered and Sherlock straightened on his knees spreading his legs. His erection hovered and pre-cum was leaking already. He looked up out of begging eyes making John grin.

“Well, well.” He sank on his knees, too, moving to Sherlock’s side. He forced his head back fisting into his hair and his free hand pressed his prick down. Sherlock let out a suppressed shout.

“Don’t you dare!” John threatened and forcefully rubbed and pressed some more. Only when he was pleased with Sherlock’s distressed sounds and trembling body, he forced his head down. Both of his hands were in his hair now and he pushed. Sherlock couldn’t do much but take him. He coughed and gurgled and spit and John enjoyed every single second.  
He let go before he could come and stood. Sherlock knelt straight up and looked at his cock. He also looked very much debauched and John grinned.

“Open wide!” Sherlock obeyed instantly and John moved his cock over his face and lips until he was close. Only then he pushed back into his mouth. Sherlock’s eyes closed with lust and desire and he moaned around John.

“Eyes on me, slut!” Sherlock at once looked back into John’s eyes who kept pushing deeper and deeper into his mouth not caring about any skills. He only wanted to take him, fuck his face, and come deep down his throat.

“How far can I go? Hm?” His head already stuck in Sherlock’s throat but he wanted more. He felt him swallow and pulled back. Sherlock's hot breath ghosted around his cock and he felt like high.

“How deep can you take me?” He pushed back inside and saw his nostrils widen. His pupils were dilated and his body shook. He shoved some more and felt his cock move deeper.

By now Sherlock was crying and snot ran out of his nose. It must be clogged and breathing couldn’t be easy. John needed to hurry.

“Swallow, slut, and make me come!” He just pushed once and came when Sherlock swallowed. His eyes slowly closed and he tried to manage but couldn’t. It ran out of his mouth and when John pulled back, he coughed and tried to get air into his lungs.  
John’s cock still was half-hard and the sight of Sherlock writhing on the hardwood made him come again. He fell on his knees by his side and grabbed his cock. He rudely pressed and pulled making Sherlock yell. He was all throaty.  
John pulled and stroked him until he came screaming beneath John. His eyes were closed and John kissed him hard. It didn’t feel right because Sherlock wasn’t responsive.

“Look at me!” Slowly Sherlock opened his eyes and there was real pain in them. John raised a brow.

“You should have safe-worded.” Sherlock mumbled something which sounded a lot like _need to please you_. John gently moved him on his front and opened the cuffs. There were welts and blood. John swore and removed the dressing-gown. He pulled him up and made him sit on a kitchen chair.

“I didn’t see.” John murmured getting his med-kit. Sherlock just sat there and breathed slowly. His face was pale as death and when John felt his pulse it was rather weak. He gently pecked a kiss on his forehead. Only then he started to clean and bandage his wrists.

“Please, open your mouth as wide as you can right now.” Sherlock did that, too, and John shone into it with a little torch. His throat was red and raw.

“I need to get supplies from the pharmacy, Sherlock. I want you to rest now. Eat an ice-cream.” Sherlock stood but swayed on the spot only to fall down on the chair again. He quietly groaned.  
John hurried to the fridge and handed him an ice. Sherlock’s hands were shaking but he took it. Carefully John moved him over into his arm-chair.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible. Please, don’t move from here. I’ll hurry.” Sherlock didn’t reply but he once nodded.

John left and he was limping.

***

Sherlock saw him leaving the flat. He saw him limping, too. He pressed his lips together but then decided to eat the ice-cream. It was good and he sighed. Now he felt cold and shivered. He pulled the blanket down that hung over the armchair’s back and covered his body with it. He tried to stay awake and wait for John but couldn’t. His head lolled to the side and he fell asleep.

John found everything he needed in the first pharmacy. These people knew him and didn’t ask questions. He hurried back home. His leg hurt and his hand shook. He swore quietly climbing upstairs. He opened the door and found him asleep in the armchair. He was quietly snoring and drooling on the blanket. John almost cried when seeing him like this.

He quietly sat by his side being very careful not to wake him. He needed to rest now. John kept watching him.

“Why didn’t he safeword when it became too much? I don’t get it. I would have stopped. Would I? I felt so good. Would I have even seen his crossed fingers? Or cared about what he tried to say? God, I don’t know. He just wanted to please me. He loves me.” John rubbed over his eyes. They felt hot and he was close to tears.

“And what did I do to him? I hurt him. Real bad. I didn’t pay attention to his well-being. This was what a sadist would have done.” John snorted. Then he started to giggle.

“I am insane. I killed two people and now I am crying because I hurt my lover? God …” He buried his face into his hands and worked through the pain.

***

Sherlock wasn't angry with John. Something like this could always happen. He should have safeworded to let him know it had become too much, that he hurt. But John also had made him come and his orgasm had been amazingly intense.  
Now he was still in bed after John had treated him yesterday. His throat was sore and he was given ice-cream and hot milk with honey. He also was a bit shaky and had to rest.  
He listened to John move through the flat. He was still limping and Sherlock didn't like it. He was worried about him. He needed to get better soon. He missed him by his side and got bored. He didn't want to read, he actually wanted John.  
His mobile dinged and he sighed. He had actually expected this earlier. He picked it up and read.

_“What the fuck happened?“  
MH_

Sherlock raised a brow. His brother normally never swore.

_“Nothing. A bit of wild sex.“  
SH_

His brother surely wasn't worried about him, was he?

_“A bit too wild, I believe. You needed medical assistance and couldn't hold yourself up.“  
MH_

Sherlock glared at the display.

_“What do you want?“  
SH_

The reply came fast.

 _“I am just offering my assistance, if you need it.“_  
MH

Sherlock knew what that meant and he swallowed. It hurt and he pulled a face.

_“It's not needed. He simply didn't see and I didn't safeword. It's both our fault. I love him. He loves me.“  
SH_

Now the reply took a bit longer.

_“Well, whatever you wish. But if you need me, I'll be there for you. Always.“  
MH_

Sherlock was quite a bit moved. A smile was on his face when he typed again.

_“I know that. Don't worry anymore. We are doing fine.“  
SH_

_“See, you get up soon. England needs you.“  
MH_

Sherlock smirked. It meant; Mycroft needed him. Probably to get rid of someone. He was looking forward to that.

„Sherlock, you are awake. You should have called me.“ John entered the bedroom.

„I am fine, John. I was texting my brother and waiting to be served some food.“ He smiled up at him.

„I made a chicken broth. It won't hurt too much to eat that.“ John wouldn't look at him.

„Look at me, John.“ He didn't make a move to do so but he stayed.

„Look at me!“ Sherlock insisted and their eyes finally met. John's eyes were full of pain.

„I am not pissed. I am just a bit hurt. You overdid it, yes. But I had a fantastic orgasm and I still love you. So, please stop behaving like an idiot because I need you to fuck me senseless.“ John's eyes widened and his mouth stood open.

„Close your mouth. It's not very attractive.“ A small smile came up and he sighed. He slowly came closer and sat on the bed.

„I was so worried. It never was my intention to let something happen to you. But it felt so good and I wasn't able to stop; I didn't want to stop.“ They locked eyes.

„You know, if you enjoyed this so much, we should repeat it. I would like to do it again but outside.“ They still stared at each other.

„Are you saying we should do it to someone else? Anyone?“ John stared into his eyes.

„Absolutely.“ Sherlock grinned. A few seconds passed.

„We'd need a rent-boy for that. He isn't supposed to talk about it afterwards.“ John thoughtfully said.

„No, he isn't, is he?“ Sherlock smirked and John's eyes widened because he finally had understood.


	7. Chapter Seven

While eating the broth John had cooked, he looked at Sherlock who slowly enjoyed his food. The suggestion he had made was exciting and he looked forward to doing it. But first, Sherlock had to be back to normal again. It wouldn't take long though.

„What are you thinking about?“ Sherlock suddenly asked. He had tilted his head and looked curious.

„What?“ John's head shot up and he swallowed. He wasn't only excited, by now he was aroused. Both things coming up had made his cock swell.

„You are aroused.“ Sherlock said all smile.

„Yes, I am. I was thinking about your plans, our plans.“ He finished his broth.

„I kept thinking a good deal about it, too. We have to tell Mycroft because we will be needing his help.“

„I understand and don't mind. His help will be essential. From what you told me, he would like the idea.“ Both men smirked and finished dinner. Sherlock pushed his bowl away.

„This was good, thank you. I feel much better already.“ John collected their dishes and stood.

„I would like to have a look at your throat, please.“ He said closing the dishwasher.

„You may look at everything you want.“ His voice was low. John turned around and saw him sitting on the kitchen chair with his legs spread wide. At once he felt the heat floating his body and his prick pressed against the restrictive clothes.

„I might do just so.“ John replied smiling but his smile wasn't suppressed arousal, it was tender, Sherlock thought and wondered what was going to happen.  
John washed his hands and disinfected them, too. He had his med-kit close and at first had a look into Sherlock's throat.

„Open wide, please.“ He quietly said and Sherlock just did it. He could have made a nasty retort but refrained from it. John was still feeling guilty enough and Sherlock wanted him back to normal as soon as possible.

„This looks very good. Have another ice-cream. Tomorrow you should be back to normal, I believe.“

„Sounds good to me.“ Sherlock smiled up at him and once rubbed over his waist.

„Now your wrists, please.“ Sherlock held the left one up and John removed the bandages. He gently moved his thumb over the bruises.

„Does it still hurt?“ John quietly asked rubbing some ointment over it and redoing the bandages.

„It itches. You always say that's a good thing, so I am fine.“ Sherlock quietly replied. John smiled just a little bit.

„The other one, please.“ He treated it the same way and Sherlock wondered about his expression.

„John, you are not a wicked sadist.“ They looked at each other and suddenly burst into laughter.

„Fuck you...“ John shook his head and leant on his shoulders. Sherlock reached out and pulled.

„Come here...“ Sherlock roughly whispered and pulled him on his lap. John straddled him and his legs actually dangled a little bit above the hardwood. Sherlock covered his cheeks and pushed him closer. John's hands came to rest on his shoulders and they stared into each other's eyes.

„I miss you...“ Sherlock whispered.

„I miss you, too.“ John roughly replied and hugged him tightly. He slung his arms around his shoulders and held him for quite a while. Sherlock stroked over his back while feeling his hard-on pressing against his body.  
After a while the pressure of John's arms lessened a bit and he lifted his head.

„We are two sick sons of a bitch...“ He whispered and Sherlock started to giggle.

„I don't mind...“ He answered.

„I would like a drink now. What about you?“ John asked. Sherlock hummed his approval and shoved him off. John landed on his behind and looked up. Sherlock smirked down and it sent another wave of arousal through John.

The idea of bottoming for Sherlock became more and more interesting because this time it would work better.

***

Sherlock talked to his brother about their plan and he liked the idea a lot. He promised to help but only if they allowed to film the event, only for him, of course. Sherlock had no problem with that and knew that John didn't mind. Mycroft even provided a contact for Sherlock.

Back home, he and John pulled up the site in the darknet and looked at the offerings. There were hundreds of pictures and films of rent-boys, sex-slaves and whatever every sick mind on the planet could ever want.

„God, who do we want?“ Sherlock wondered scrolling down and down.

„I don't want to have anyone who looks even remotely like you. I want to enjoy that and I can't enjoy it if I get constantly reminded of what I have done to you.“

„Same here. Plus, we can't do this in here. We have to rent a place. See? We can do that online, too.“ Sherlock pointed at the site and both men nodded.  
Finally, after two long hours of looking at many pictures, they had found their victim. They also rented a room in Birmingham that looked like a wonderful play-ground. They would leave the day after tomorrow but until then Sherlock had promised to look into the matter Mycroft had brought up.

John was at work and he sat in his brother's office in the Diogenes Club. He sat cross-legged on an armchair in front of his desk with a drink by his side and looked through a folder. He worried his lips and sipped. Then he read it again and looked up.

„Get this Archibald and you won't be bothered anymore.“ He threw the folder on his desk and glared into his empty tumbler.

„Very well. I didn't have the time to look into the matter myself.“ He topped up Sherlock's drink and right away typed some orders into his mobile regarding the matter that was just solved.

„Have you two insane people made a plan?“ He asked not able to hold back his curiosity.

„Yes, we have. We are not insane.“ Mycroft snorted and Sherlock glared again. After a few seconds, the brothers laughed.

„Your source was great. We found our certain someone and also a place. We will bring some toys, just in case. I will also take care of the camera and sound equipment. I will provide a live feed for you if you want to?“ Sherlock offered.

„Not, that's not necessary. I won't have the time to watch it. A recording is just fine. I look forward to it. A very private snuff video. I didn't have that in a long time!“ He rubbed his hands.

„As you wish.“ They finished their drinks and finally, Sherlock stood and stretched his body.

„We will be leaving on Friday and stay for the night. Wish us fun!“ Sherlock grinned and donned his coat.

„Have fun!“ Mycroft smirked and waved good-bye.

***

„Sherlock, you can't bring all this. We have to carry it all the way into the train and out again.“ John said pulling at the bag while Sherlock held it tight.

„Who said we will be going by train? I already got us a car.“ John let go and Sherlock stumbled backwards.

„Oh. Well, pack whatever.“ He shrugged and turned away to prepare some snacks for the road. Sherlock finished to stuff things into several bags.

„We are going to Birmingham, not to the end of the world.“ He looked at the container with cooling elements John had stuffed to the brim.

„I want us to have a nice trip with a break somewhere. The weather is simply beautiful and you know, I like to see you eat.“ John smiled reaching out for him. Sherlock took his hand and pulled him close.

„Yes, I do. If you want a picnic, you shall have a picnic.“ They kissed and groped for a few minutes until Sherlock turned away.

„Let's go!“ He clapped his hands and grabbed the cool-bag. It left John with the rest and he picked them all up. He also checked the flat if everything was off and closed and also locked the door. When he arrived on the curb, Sherlock already sat on the passenger seat typing on his mobile. John threw everything into the trunk and saw that he had buckled the cool-bag on the back-seat. He sat behind the wheel and adjusted everything. Sherlock smirked.

„Do you know how to get out of London?“ He asked waving his mobile around. John glared but then grinned. He pressed his foot down without looking into the mirror and they raced away. Sherlock laughed.  
John flew through London, at least it felt like that to Sherlock who enjoyed the ride. His mobile was long back in his pocket and his hand rested lightly on John's thigh. They had a good time and finally, John moved the car off the motorway and onto a parking lot. They found themselves a place with a wooden bench and a table. Sherlock jumped out of the car. He was excited and ran around looking everywhere and at everything.  
John shook his head and took the cool-bag from the back seat. He walked up to him and took his hand.

„What's up? Is everything OK?“ He asked looking up at him. Sherlock exhaled and turned his head.

„Yes, absolutely! This is amazing! I am so excited! So many things to see, examine and look at!“ He started to hop on the spot. John looked around and saw nothing.

„This is a parking lot. Admittedly, it is nice here because we are a bit away from the motorway, the trees are close and it is rather quiet. I actually wanted something nicer but you wanted to stop.“ He shrugged.

„John, this is an adventure, for me it is. I have never been on a parking lot by the motorway. I am sure there is roadkill to examine.“ He already eyed the cool-bag. John cleared his throat.

„I am sure there is. But first we are going to eat. Come on, let's sit.“ He pulled at his hand and Sherlock followed. He sat and watched John put all the goods on the table. And Sherlock ate everything he was offered. He ate the sandwiches, the fruits, and the cold meatballs. John handed over a wet wipe and shook his head all smile.

„You really liked this. You never once complained.“ He picked up all the rubbish and binned it.

„Do I complain a lot?“ Sherlock asked quietly.

„Well, yes, you do. But I love you anyway.“

They continued on their way to Birmingham after John had promised they would stop on their way back to collect stuff, such as plants, earth, and roadkill.  
Sherlock checked his mobile again for directions when they entered Birmingham. He directed John through several roundabouts and they finally stopped in an attractive area of town. The rented place was actually a smallish house at the end of a cul-du-sac. The house beside theirs was empty and on the other side was a large piece of green.

„This really looks very good. Here, I have the remote for the garage.“ They stopped in front of it and Sherlock left the car. John rode inside and Sherlock used the remote, then quickly followed and the door closed behind him. The light was on and they picked up their bags. They had been given both the keys and the remote back in London. Sherlock unlocked the door into the house and they entered.  
The living room was nicely furnished but sterile. John didn't like it and Sherlock didn't mind at all. Everything was neat and tidy and most of all clean. All in all, John was very pleased.  
They stood inside the playroom and checked everything.

„We really didn't have to bring our own stuff.“ Sherlock thoughtfully said.

„But I really don't fancy using this on you...“ John licked his lips and looked at him.

„Neither do I, using this on you, I mean.“ Sherlock looked into John's eyes. He swallowed.

„Tonight? Here?“ John didn't like it. He wanted to bottom in a surrounding he was used to, he loved. Home.

„Oh, I didn't think about it. But I give you that, I really do. We will just have some fun tonight, otherwise we would have brought everything for nothing. I will look forward to returning home.“ John relaxed and it showed.

„Get into the bedroom, bitch!“ He whispered pointing the way. He picked up the bag with their toys on the way and followed Sherlock who was starting to undress already. John leant against the frame and watched him.  
He needed to be absolutely careful. He wouldn't exaggerate tonight. He would make it good for him, more than good.  
Soon Sherlock was naked and knelt on the carpet. He was also sporting a raging hard-on.

„Naughty!“ John shook his head and made him stand. He used padded cuffs on his wrists and ankles and used ropes to connect them. Sherlock was chest down on the bed afterwards and panted already. Very carefully he moved his hips but John smacked his behind.

„You know better.“ He chided and pinched him once hard for good measure. Sherlock groaned into the bedding. John pulled him up on his knees and knelt in front of him.

„Today I want to try something new.“ He announced and reached behind him. He held up a leather mask and pulled it over Sherlock's head. He shoved the deflated butterfly gag into Sherlock's mouth. The mask left the eyes free and had little holes to breathe. He adjusted it and pulled the strings tightly. He knotted it off at the bottom and closed the buckle, too. He also pumped up the gag and finally, the opening was closed and buckled tight, too. A short part of the hose hung outside and the pump had a little ring to be attached to the side of the mask. Sherlock groaned again and leaked a lot.  
Only now John reached between his legs and grabbed his testicles. Sherlock shook his head and made noises but John pulled them hard and his erection flattened instantly. He whined and John soothingly rubbed over his flat stomach.

„You know what is coming up next, don't you?“ Sherlock glared at him when he bound leather strips around his cock and balls and knotted it off directly beneath the head.  
Sherlock wondered what else he would dish up. Normally, he would use wicked nipple-clamps on him. But somehow, he didn't believe he would today, not so soon after what happened. And right he was. Instead, he brought a cupping set and enlarged his nipples. They grew quite a bit and Sherlock's eyes widened.  
And they widened even more when John also placed cups on his balls and the top of his cock. The pleasure was intense and he wondered why this hadn't been done to him before. Presumably, because it didn't cause pain, not really. He liked the feeling, he liked it a lot and he moaned looking at John to show him, he enjoyed what he did.

„I see you like this. That's good. Always show me, do you understand?“ He seriously said and Sherlock nodded.

„Now I want you to lower yourself down and give me your arse. It urgently needs something inside.“ Sherlock quickly obeyed because he agreed, very much so.  
John slicked up another toy and shoved it inside. Sherlock took it quickly and moaned deep and low. The plug touched his prostate and every move he made would give him pleasure. This one got pumped up, too, and also vibrated.  
Sherlock sweated beneath the mask but he enjoyed what John did to him. They locked eyes. Sherlock was close to tears, pleasure overwhelmed him. John gently touched him everywhere he could.

He took the cups away as well as the ropes. He did connect his wrists though but not his legs. He carefully pulled out the plug listening to the sounds he made. He rolled him on his side and lined up. This position was new. Sherlock was a bit confused but soon pulled up a leg to enhance the pleasure. John kissed his back and his hands stroked over his body while he slowly moved in and out.

Sherlock closed his eyes and shivered with lust and desire. He chewed on the rubber gag while John massaged his balls. His bound cock and balls didn't really hurt but sent flashes of pleasure through his body.  
After a while, John pulled at the straps and took off the binding. Sherlock arched his body and his eyes fluttered close. John increased his pushes and moved faster and faster. His fingers were around his prick and rubbed and pressed but in a most gentle way.

„Let go whenever you want. Come for me.“ John whispered. Sherlock almost instantly arched his body and came. John stroked him through his intense orgasm and felt him clench. He held back for a little while but now came, too.  
He rested against Sherlock's back who didn't move anymore. John reached over him and stroked over his stomach. There was no reaction. He got up on an elbow and looked into his face. Sherlock's mind was far away and his eyes stared into nothing. John smiled.  
He removed the mask and carefully pulled out the gag. Sherlock's lips stayed apart. He didn't react when John unhooked the cuffs and placed him on his back. He looked him over and pecked a kiss on his lips. Still, there was no reaction, not even a tiny noise. Sherlock was deep under.  
John sighed and carefully got off the bed not to wake him out of his state. He freshened up a bit and put trackpants on. He brought a warm wash-cloth and wiped it over Sherlock's groin. His eyelids fluttered and he blearily looked up.

„John?“ He asked and lifted up his hand. John took it.

„Hey, there you are.“ Sherlock hummed and blinked his eyes fully open.

„What have you done to me?“ He asked shaking his head. John smiled.

„Something good, I hope.“ Sherlock laughed.

„You are the most amazing dom in the world and I love you very much.“ He whispered pulled him on top of him. They kissed for a while until Sherlock's stomach actually grumbled. John grinned.

„I am going to prepare dinner, right?“ Sherlock nodded but stayed in bed. John got up and checked their supplies. They had ordered beforehand and the fridge was stocked. He also opened a bottle of wine.  
After a bit Sherlock appeared also clad only in trackpants. He fell on a kitchen chair and looked at John.

„Where are the glasses?“ He asked reaching out for the bottle.

„Inside the cupboard. Go and get them if you want some.“ John replied but didn't turn around. Sherlock simply took the bottle and drank directly from it. Now John looked and raised a brow.

„You animal.“ Sherlock licked his lips and shrugged.

„We still need to make a plan.“ He said.

„What plan?“ John asked.

„We will have a rent-boy delivered to have fun with. What exactly do we want to do to him? I mean, do you want him to service us? Me? Do you want to beat him up and torture him? Am I going to be tied up?“ He questioningly looked at John.

„I haven't thought about it.“ John slowly shook his head.

„Yes, me neither.“ John served dinner and also brought glasses. Sherlock poured the wine.

„What do you want to do?“ John asked.

„Double penetration.“ Sherlock answered and John raised a brow.

„Really? Has it ever been done to you?“ He shook his head.

„No. Once someone tried fisting but it hurt too much. It wasn't good.“

„For you it wasn't. I have once done it with a dildo, not with another person. Just watching it disappear inside the body was amazing.“

„I will make a list then?“ He suggested and John nodded. After half an hour they had a plan. They knew everything they needed was provided in the playroom.

***

They emptied the bottle and then another one and went to bed. Sherlock fell asleep at once huddled close to John. The next morning, they had breakfast and expectantly waited for their delivery.  
Exactly on time a van appeared on their driveway and a box was brought up to their door. John gestured the delivery-guy inside and the box was placed inside the living room. They nodded to each other and John was handed a key for the locks. Nothing more happened. Payment had been made already and no signature was needed.  
John and Sherlock stared at the box and then at each other. They stepped up close and suddenly John kicked the box very hard. From the inside came a muffled noise and both of them grinned. John looked up.

„Have you closed all the curtains?“ John asked.

„Yes, Sir.“ Sherlock playfully replied and John tilted his head.

„Let's open the box and get the bitch into the playroom.“ John already reached out for the top to unlock it.

„You know, why don't we shove him directly into the cage? We can roll it back with him inside. We can also poke him a bit.“

„Very good idea.“ John affirmed. Sherlock hurried away and soon came back pushing the cage in front of him. He opened the door and expectantly looked at John. He also licked his lips and John felt the heat creeping up.  
He got the rent-boy out of the box. He had brown, longish hair and huge green eyes. His mouth was stuffed with something and several layers of fabric covered his mouth. His torso was hidden inside a straightjacket and his groin was covered in an oversized diaper only used in asylums being shown in horror films.

John grabbed the front of the jacket and used a strap to forcefully pull him up and out of the box. The wood hurt his legs and he weakly moved them around. He had probably been given something to render them almost useless. John forced him down on his knees.

„What do you think?“ He asked looking up at Sherlock.

„He won't look at me...“ Sherlock at once complained to give John a reason to do something. He clawed into his hair and pulled him back against his thigh.

„Look at him!“ Their eyes met and Sherlock grinned and moved a bit closer.

„Much better...“ Sherlock smirked. He reached out and touched the straightjacket. His arousal became obvious right away. Their eyes met over the boy's head and John nodded his approval. He would get one fitted for him.

„Get in there!“ John ordered and pushed him away. He fell and had to struggle to get up on his knees again. Sherlock actually helped by using his foot. He shuffled into the cage and settled. John closed the door and locked it. He never took a risk.  
Sherlock reached behind his back to get out a small cattle prod. He handed it over to John.

„I'll push, you poke.“ John grinned and shook his head.

„Move on!“ Sherlock leant forward and the cage started to move. John moved around it and beneath Sherlock's arms to poke the poor boy everywhere. The prod seemed to be a very strong one because it even worked through the straightjacket and diaper. The ride ended inside the playroom and Sherlock closed the door. He once strongly shoved and the cage rolled out. Both of them stared at the man inside whose eyes darted from Sherlock to John and back.

„What first?“ Sherlock asked.

„Suspension.“ John said and Sherlock moved to get the ropes. He shook them out and looked at Sherlock.

„Let him out and get him naked. But do it close to the water hose over there. He has probably soiled himself.“

„A very good reason to be punished.“ Sherlock smirked and reached inside. A tiny key hung from a buckle on the front and he ripped it off. He unlocked the jacket on the back and peeled him out. He was sweaty and smelly. The diapers didn't have a lock.

„Get these off yourself. I don't want to get dirty.“ With shaking hands he moved down the diapers, the very dirty diapers. Sherlock pulled a face and already got the hose. John pushed over a bin and held the lid open. The diapers disappeared inside.

„Kneel!“ Sherlock ordered and used a scissor to cut off the gag. The man weakly coughed and almost fell forward. Sherlock started to shower him everywhere and had a good time. The water was cold and the pressure rather high. He could actually shove the slim man over the tiles with it.

John let him have his fun until he had the suspension rack ready. He stood by his side without Sherlock noticing.

„I would be ready.“ Sherlock twitched and slowly turned his head. His eyes were blown wide and it made John smile.

„Oh, OK.“ He shut the water off and took a riding crop. He once smacked it on the man's legs and yelled.

„Move!“ He quickly crawled over where he was pointed and John quickly tied his thin limbs into the suspension rack. Soon he lifted him up. He panted and moved his legs as much as he could but they kept spread nicely.

„Head harness, don't you think?“ Sherlock wondered.

„Feel free.“ Sherlock chose one from the wall and fastened it around his head. A wide ring-gag was placed behind his teeth and the strap beneath his chin was buckled tight. The drooling instantly started. Both John and Sherlock looked at their work.  
Sherlock wondered if Mycroft liked what he would soon watch. The house had a set-up of cameras and audio and they had switched it on the moment the delivery-guy had been gone. They owed this to Mycroft.

John wondered about Sherlock's arousal. It was obvious and he looked high like a kite. John wanted to fuck him over the dead man's body. Later.

***

They fucked him several times, both oral and anal. When Sherlock felt exhausted and hungry, they made a break. John tied the poor man into a hog-tie on the ground, a very wicked hog-tied with bound toes pulled down, an electric anal-hook leading up sending hard pulses into him and an over-sized ball-gag that made his jaw hurt. He cried and groaned when they left him behind.

They both slumped into the bath and showered. Sherlock sat on the counter and watched John cooking. He actually liked that; it was domestic. At first, he had thought it pedestrian but not anymore.

John looked over his shoulder. Sherlock looked a bit exhausted and wild. His hair was tousled because he had let it dry without combing or products. John licked his lips.

„There you are. Risotto with lamb and only a few greens but a lot more drops of alcohol.“ Sherlock beamed at him and jumped off the counter to quickly dug in. John liked what he saw and joined him. He could finally make him eat.

„What will we be doing next?“ Sherlock asked.

„I am not sure yet. But I want to ask you a question.“ Sherlock looked up.

„Yes? What is it?“ He swallowed some lamb and licked his lips.

„I was wondering if you really enjoy this. I mean, I had the impression that sometimes down there you held back.“ John looked at him.

„You are the dom and know much better how to torment someone. I gladly follow your lead.“ Sherlock shrugged.

„I could see how you were aroused quickly and almost all the time. But it still didn't look enough. So, tell me, Sherlock, what would _you_ like to do to him? Or would you like me to do something to him?“  
Sherlock really considered his answer. He knew why he loved John so much. He knew everything about him.

„I want to put a humbler on him. I want to nail his balls to it. I want to piss into him both ways. I want to use all the electric devices there are.“ His plate was empty and he sipped his water. John stared at him.

„Well, I asked, didn't I?“ He was done eating, too, and drank the water.

„Not good?“ Sherlock quietly asked and John tilted his head.

„No, very good. Do you want to do it yourself or am I supposed to do the work?“ He asked.

„I might need your help but I would like to do it myself.“ John wondered if some of this had been done to him in the past. But if his balls had been nailed, he would have seen the scars already.

„Needles.“ Sherlock suddenly stated and John swallowed.

„Consensual?“ John dared to ask.

„What do you think?“ John swallowed and reached out over the table to take his hand.

„Let's exorcise your demons.“ He stood and pulled Sherlock back into the playroom.

***

The screams echoed through the playroom when Sherlock nailed his balls down. He wore gloves and goggles; John had insisted. And he had been right because blood splattered all over Sherlock's clothes.

The moment the man woke up again, John pressed him against his thighs and pressed two fingers on his jaw to force his mouth open. He panted and sobbed and it aroused both of them. Sherlock hadn't used the loo and now freed his cock. He moved closer and took aim. Then he pissed. The man gurgled and tried to move away but John won't let him.

„If you spit it out or even throw up, I will make you clean the floor, am I understood?“ John hissed.

„Your turn.“ Sherlock just said and they changed places.

„Get me that special gag over there, please.“ John told Sherlock and he handed it over. It was a gag especially designed for piss-play. It partly reached out of his mouth and the other end was inside. His mouth was forced open and was covered by rubber. Sherlock buckled it very, very tight.

„Now, this is a bit too narrow. Could you adjust it for me?“ Sherlock turned the screw and the device widened even more. Tears spilt out of the man's eyes because of the pain it caused.

Finally, John's cock fit and he placed it inside. He let go and stared into the man's eyes. This was a first for him. He had never done this, hadn't even thought about it. But now he really enjoyed this and he looked forward to use his backside, as well.

Both Sherlock and John weren't able to get their pricks back up and just simply tested all the electric devices until he soiled himself and lost his consciousness. They hosed him down and left him behind.

„God, I am so exhausted...“ John groaned.

„Me, too. We should really sleep for a few hours and continue tomorrow. We have the whole day left.“ Sherlock said having slumped into an armchair.

„I'll set up an alarm.“ John did exactly that and they disappeared into the bedroom. The man was tied down and the door was locked. He had no chance to escape.

***

The next morning Sherlock woke first and felt excited again. He turned his head to look at John who was still asleep. He grinned and moved beneath the blanket. His lips closed around his cock and he started to suckle and lick.  
John slowly woke and groaned.

„Good morning, sunshine.“ He roughly whispered and Sherlock smiled stroking over his legs and stomach. He made him come and John pulled him up kissing him.

„Are you making me breakfast?“ Sherlock asked widening his eyes.

„Sure thing! But shower first. Come on. Let's not waste precious time.“ They quickly showered and had breakfast. Then they returned into the playroom to enjoy their last hours with the rent-boy.

„Just look at this, the nails must have been a bit rusty. His balls are all inflamed.“ Sherlock said poking into the flesh. Weak screams were the answer.

„Use gloves, Sherlock.“ John seriously chided.

„Yes, Sir.“ He mock-saluted him and John raised a brow.

„You can also untie him and apply the electric devices. I would like to do that again.“ Sherlock happily nodded and hopped away. At first, he hosed the man down again, untied him afterwards and finally taped the pads all over his body. Obviously, he knew how to do this and John just watched him.

The man kept being quiet because he knew begging wouldn't help. He had almost given up. Almost.

„I want to use his behind now.“ Sherlock suddenly said.

„You know you can't use a condom.“ John looked at him.

„Please! I have something better.“ He picked a funnel and held it up. John grinned and tied him into a metal rack on the ground that brought his arse up. He watched Sherlock pushing the funnel into his behind. He found a better position to watch and Sherlock pissed into the funnel.

John wondered if Sherlock would accept him doing this without a funnel. It could surely be a replacement for an enema. He chewed on his lips thinking about it. Suddenly their eyes met again.

„Yes, I would.“ They smiled and Sherlock put his cock back.

„What now?“ John looked at the shaking body in the rack.

„Dry orgasms?“ Sherlock wondered.

„Yes!“ John clapped his hands together and pulled the funnel out. He got a thick vibrating plug and shoved it inside. He got him off the rack and dropped him. He put magnets on his nipples. He used ropes to tie his wrists and ankles. Sherlock watched from the side and wished for an injection into his prick. He simply filled lube into a syringe and held it ready. John by now had also tied his arms and knees. He didn't make a full hog-tie because they wanted him to move around a bit more. They also wanted to hear him, so they didn't use a gag.

„What have you got there?“ John asked looking at the syringe. Sherlock stated his idea but wasn't sure if John liked it. He would follow John's lead and hold back but John had offered and asked him what he wanted to do.

„That's actually good. You have the most wonderful ideas.“ He grinned and they kissed all wet and dirty. John held him.

„I know you are holding back. You made suggestions, very good suggestions. But still you believe that I as the dom should decide, am I right?“ Sherlock nodded a bit hesitantly.

„Yes?“ He quietly replied.

„But in here you are a dom, too. You can do whatever you want. We will share this forever, till the end of days. You and me, we can do everything.“ John roughly whispered and Sherlock felt the warmth surrounding his heart.

„You are such a wonderful beast, John.“ They kissed again and finally let go of each other.

„Why don't you use this right away? Afterwards I will switch on the plug. Then we will watch him writhe for a while.“ Sherlock beamed and stood. Again, he locked eyes with the man on the ground. He saw that he knew it. He knew he would die when they were done with him. He had given up. He probably longed for this to end.

Sherlock lowered himself down on his knees. He already had donned gloves. He took his cock and shoved the syringe into the slit. A weak scream was the reaction and Sherlock's cock twitched. He slowly pushed the fluid inside while he looked into his eyes.

„You know, at least it will be a very happy ending.“ He smiled a wicked smile that instantly made John very hard.

„Here, use this. Nothing will leak out too soon.“ He handed him a penis plug and Sherlock looked at it.

„Yes, it is on my list already.“ He ruffled through his hair. Sherlock inserted it and they settled on top of a leather bench to watch him. John switched on the plug and chose a changing pattern. Sherlock leant against his body and sighed.

„You are exhausted, aren't you?“ John quietly asked. Sherlock nodded.

„Yes, I am. I am also hungry again. You have spoiled me...“ He pouted and John laughed pulling him closer.

„It's late in the afternoon already. Let's finish this and I will comfort you, OK?“ Sherlock pecked a kiss on John's cheek.

„Please, do so.“ In front of them, the writhing increased as well as the noises he made. His screams were rough by now and soon turned into a wailing sound.

„Let's unplug him.“ They moved up close and Sherlock pulled it out. Both of them wore gloves while they touched his prick and balls. They made him come and come again and he came even though he hurt so much. He shot out everything that had been injected before and then some more. The stimulation was too much and he had several dry orgasms that must hurt a lot.

His face was an unhealthy grey by now and his breath came out raggedly. John stood after having felt his pulse.

„It's over soon. Let's dope him some more, so he won't die while we are upstairs.“ Sherlock pulled him up while John made him drink some energy booster with several drugs inside. Then he just dropped his body and they left.

Upstairs Sherlock sat on the sofa while John prepared a snack for him and poured drinks. When he came back, he found him fast asleep. He had fallen on his side and snored quietly. He was actually drooling and John took a picture to blackmail him later.  
He watched him while enjoying his drink. Admittedly, he was tired, too. But he also still was excited.

Another hour later Sherlock slowly woke and sat up rubbing over his eyes. His eyes found John's who smiled at him.

„God, I am so sorry. I am boring...“ He shook his head and cast his eyes. Quickly John stood and came over.

„You are nothing but, love.“ He knelt in front of him and placed his palms on his knees.

„We still have a few hours left, presumably he will die sooner. And I want to watch him die.“ John said.

„No, you want to kill him. And I will watch you do it.“ Sherlock replied lowering his head and kissing him.

Another hour later Sherlock had eaten something and felt better.

„Let's finish this and go home, please?“ He looked at John. They locked eyes for a second. Afterwards, John led the way into the playroom.

In the meantime, the man had pissed on the ground and wheezed only. But he was still awake. The ropes had cut deeply into his skin and his balls were strongly inflamed. He also was feverish.

„He is no fun anymore.“ Sherlock stated the obvious.

„No, he isn't, is he?“ John sighed. Then he looked up at Sherlock.

„Would you like to take some of it home for experiments? It's probably better than roadkill.“ John suggested and Sherlock again knew why he liked him so much. They were both very sick specimen.

„Good idea, John. I'll get a knife and you finish this.“ He gestured at the man. John knelt down and freed his cock. He took off the ropes around his legs and pulled out the plug. His hole was wide and also inflamed. John pulled a condom over his very erect cock and strongly grabbed his hips pulling him up. He pushed inside and started to fuck him. It felt like fucking a ragged doll.

While John fucked into the poor sod, Sherlock cut off two fingers, several strands of hair and three toes. He stored everything into evidence-bags he had brought. He had also the cool-bag with him. The cooling elements had been in the fridge already. Sherlock was very, very pleased.

„Could you hold him up for me, please?“ Sherlock asked and John just nodded and pulled. The man's head lolled but he still breathed. Sherlock knelt in front of him and took his balls. They were extremely inflamed and he cut them off. John orgasmed right away and threw his head back. He almost cramped and fell on his behind. Sherlock looked at him and grinned while storing the flesh away. The blood was gushing out and Sherlock was very pleased.

He met John's eyes whose legs were loosely over the almost dead body. His cock was still half-hard. Sherlock jumped over and pulled the soiled condom off. He pulled down his trousers and sank on John's cock. He started to ride him placing his palms on his chest.

„This was the best weekend I ever had. Fuck, you are so amazing...“ He clenched and forced himself down some more. John groaned and came up. His arms were around his torso and they turned. Sherlock's head rested on the man's stomach and his hair got soaked with blood. It aroused them even more. They stilled for a few seconds and stared into each other's eyes.

„I can feel his breath weaken...“ Sherlock whispered. John shoved him up until his back was over the body. John kept fucking Sherlock hard while his hand closed around the man's throat. He pressed while pushing into Sherlock.

„Turn your head and watch...“ He roughly said pressing down.

Sherlock came when the green eyes broke.

John followed right after and they both slumped. They took their precious time to get up.

John stuffed the corpse back into the box and they had quick shower before they left. The moment Sherlock sat on the passenger seat; he fell asleep.

John knew he wouldn't make it back to London. He drove over some country-roads until he found them a boutique pub that also served as a B&B. He parked the car and left Sherlock inside. He booked them into a room and got their belongings. Only when he had done all that, he woke Sherlock who blearily blinked his eyes open.

“This is not London.” He said and yawned. John grinned.

“You are stating the obvious. You aren't back to normal. I am too tired to drive and I don't want us to crash. We will stay here overnight and have dinner. Come on, get out of the car.” Sherlock sighed but folded his tall body out.

“Whatever you say...” He followed him upstairs and was rather surprised to find a nice room with a big bed and a fire-place.

“I need a cold shower before dinner.” Sherlock said and undressed.

“I will light a fire for you.” They arranged themselves and John quickly showered, too. Sherlock checked his mobile in the meantime and found a text from his brother.

_Thank you! Both of you! Best weekend ever!”  
MH_

Sherlock grinned.

_You are welcome. Glad you enjoyed. We sure did.”  
SH_

John came out of the bath all naked.

“Whom are you texting?” He stood in front of the burning logs.

“My brother. He liked it a lot.” John smirked.

“It was wonderful. Without his connections, it wouldn't have been possible.” John dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

“That's correct.” Sherlock stood. He wore jeans and a button-down. Most of their clothes had been ruined in the play-room.

“Let's have dinner.” John opened the door and they went downstairs. They had a good time and several pints. Afterwards, they fell into bed and slept through the night.


	8. Chapter Eight

Several days passed without anything happening. Sherlock had finished his experiments on the inflamed flesh and John disposed of it into the special bins at the hospital.

One evening John came home carrying a rather big bag. Sherlock curiously looked up.

“Where have you been? What did you buy?” He tried to peer into the bag but John held it back.

“Remember our wonderful weekend?” He asked.

“I sure do.” Sherlock smiled and suddenly his eyes widened.

“You didn't...” He whispered excitedly.

“But yes, I did! Would you like to try it at once?” He asked.

“Yes, please!” Sherlock was fast and stood by his side like a child under the Christmas tree waiting to be allowed to open the presents.  
John pulled the straightjacket out of the bag and shook it out. It was black and leather. Sherlock swallowed. It was beautiful. At once he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. He stretched out his arms and John moved it up and over his shoulders.

“You never took my measurements.” Sherlock said while John adjusted everything and pulled the straps tight before he buckled it down on his back. Next came the arms.

“I didn't have to since I have eyes in my head.” He moved around Sherlock who wiggled and moved.

“This is amazing! It feels great!” He lowered his head and offered his lips. John kissed him. They groaned. John reached between his legs and rubbed over the bulge. He hadn't yet closed the strap between his legs.

“I got you some more presents.” John suddenly said.

“Use them, please. Just use them...” Sherlock moaned and pressed against John's hand.

“As you wish.” John said and led him over to a kitchen chair.

“Sit.” Sherlock wondered why but sat. He didn't question John for a second. Behind him, John took something out of the bag and came back. He shook it once and then pulled a mask over Sherlock's head. It was rubber and had pads over eyes and plugs that went into his ears. A gag dangled from the side and it was inflatable. John pressed it against his lips and he opened up.

Sherlock couldn't hear a bit or see anything. He could only feel and breathe through tiny holes below his nose. The smell of rubber invaded his head and he felt like high.

Suddenly the gag was pumped up and soon filled out his mouth. He groaned and shook his head. John used something to pull it back and connected it to the jacket. His head stayed up and he groaned some more.

Then nothing. He tried to move his head but couldn't. He moved his feet instead and instantly got pulled up. He swayed because he had lost all of his senses but John steadied him. He felt his hands on his trousers and relaxed. He pulled them down followed by his boxers. His hand gently stroked his cock and he moaned. Then he felt something being pulled over it. The pull went between his thighs and up again. It was connected to the jacket and pressed his cock and balls against his body. He once pressed on his shoulder and Sherlock understood. He stayed put and didn't move a bit.

A few seconds later he took his cock and pressed something into the slit. The penis-plug, Sherlock realised. Inside his head, he actually wondered how John would stimulate him with nothing in his behind.

John's hand was back on his arm and he moved him into the bedroom. He pushed him on the bed and held him down. Again, Sherlock stopped moving.

A minute later he felt John at his feet. Something was pulled over and up to his thighs. Some sort of bag. He felt it tighten and the straps being buckled. He couldn't move his legs a bit. He was disgustingly sweaty and aroused like never before. It felt different, everything did.

John rolled him on his side and connected his feet to the jacket. Then he let go. He didn't touch him anymore and nothing happened.

Sherlock became restless and tried to move and speak. John let him do this for a while until he stopped again. He whined under the mask and strained his body. Again, there was no reaction.

Finally, Sherlock really understood. He was supposed to stay still. He shouldn't move or make noises. And he settled.

John saw him relax and smiled. It had taken a while but it had worked. Now he would dish out his reward. He switched on the penis-plug and chose a lower setting.

Sherlock really tried to stay still but the pulses running through his cock somehow ran up and down his spine, down to his toes and all the way into his brain. His body shook and he writhed and struggled. He cried and sobbed and finally he wailed so loud, John could hear it through the mask and gag.

He slowly pulled out the penis-plug and stroked his cock. He pulled him up a bit and knelt behind him. He took aim and shoved his cock inside his hole. Sherlock flapped like a fish on the ground and John held him tight. He fucked him hard and it didn't take long until they came. He even let him come first and when he weakly slumped in his grip, he filled him up. Afterwards, he plugged him, something he had never done before. But all of this they hadn't done before and he was convinced, Sherlock liked it.

He didn't touch him anymore. Instead, he let him soak for a while and kept watching him. He read a book and checked his mails. He waited until he started to move again and made desperate noises. John grinned because he had waited for that to happen.  
He took a plastic-bottle he had brought home from the hospital. It was used as a urinal and he put his cock into it. Sherlock whined and tried to shake his head. John felt for his fingers inside the straightjacket but he hadn't crossed them. He gave him another chance and pressed his hand but still, he didn't cross them.

John once patted his thigh and waited. He knew it could take time but not with Sherlock it did. He rather soon pissed into the bottle groaning all the time. John cleaned his cock and went into the bath.

Sherlock felt better after having let go. He felt relaxed. He was exhausted and tired. He was engulfed in warmth and his spine still tingled. He slowly spread his toes and chewed on the gag. He wasn't aware of the sounds he made. He simply felt good. He floated on soft clouds and was completely caught inside his body. His brain was offline.

John had finally managed something that only cocaine and heroin did before.

He can't ever lose John.


End file.
